The Little Andromon
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: 25-years after the events of Season 2, Andromon finds himself falling in love with Davis's only daughter; Bella. With the help of his friends and their families, can he get together with the girl of his dreams before his time as a human runs out? Or will HexGuardomon turn him into his servant? Rated T for language, occasional adult themes and light threats of bodily harm.


**The Little Andromon! by No.1DigiBakuFan and Generalhyna**

**I would like to say that I loved working with you, Hyna-chan, it was a lot of fun to write this and I'm glad it lasted while it did! Maybe we'll team up again somewhere in the near future. Until then, enjoy this little parody of Disney's The Little Mermaid. Bella and Sally belong to Generalhyna, while Louie, Tami, Hikari, Julie, Sammy, Louisa and a few others belong to me and any Anime Quotes anyone can spot through out this fanfic belong to their original Anime. Enjoy!**

In a parallel world, known as the Digital World, a place where amazing creatures known as Digimon lived in a data stream, this is a domed city in a desert-like landscape called New Machine City. Inside the town, there live Machine-Type Digimon known as Guardomon and Hagumon, who are always busy making repairs and new stuff in their city for the benefit of the community and the rest of the Digital World. And this is where our story begins.

On the street as someone was sneaking down the alleyways. The figure was pretty different then all the burgundy red and machine like Guardomons, this one was much taller and thinner and seemed to have organic parts exposed as well as machine parts. He had on his side a satchel and a dark blue bandanna tied around his right wrist. His name was Andromon, the only Guardomon who Digivolved to the Ultimate Level and the adopted son of the leader of New Machine City: HiAndromon.

Andromon carefully looked around, making sure no Guardomon guards were looking. Positive no one was, he looked down and saw a sewer cover.

"Okay now." He muttered as he lifted the cover and carefully snuck through, making sure no Guardomon guards were looking before he closed it behind him.

Once in the sewers he covered his mouth.

"Ugg, discussing, oil run off." He complained.

The half-machine looked back and forth and placed a hand to his bandaged arm as he held his breath.

"_Well no one is looking._" He thought as he took the bandanna off his arm and revealed a hexagon with silver gears in it as he tied the bandanna around his mouth.

"Part ways, I hate being half human, I have to smell such gross stuff every time I sneak down hear to get out." Andromon said as he began to travel down the sewers.

"_Always been different, from my hatching as MetalKoromon to now._" The half-machine thought.

Ever since he hatched as a MetalKoromon with the odd hexagon mark on his forehead and adopted to HiAndromon, he always felt different. He eventually Digivolved into a Hagumon (The hexagon mark still on his forehead) but he still felt different then the other Hagumons and Guardomons and not just because of the mark, he felt more human and alive, not programmed even. As he Digivolved into Guardomon (the mark changing to his arm), he felt more human then machine and wished to go and explore the Digital World, and Human World after he heard about it, but his adopted father refused to let him go, until one day he snuck out through the sewers and was outside of New Machine City.

Needless to say, he was in awe and amazement of the outside. He eventually went too far and ended up in the woods where he found a tree with a portal that took him to the woods of the Real World near a junkyard, much to his surprise and curiosity that he looked around and watched from his hiding place... Humans. As he quickly left, he vowed to come back to explore and maybe take some of the junk that looked like fun and was interesting, back with him.

Which leads us to where we are now because, even as he Digivolved into Andromon he kept going back and collecting human stuff, hiding it in his secret base in New Machine City with a group of other Digimon who loved to explore like he did. Those Digimon were his first friends.

"There we go." He said as he reached a large pipe that lead outside of New Machine City.

"Now to jump out and I am free, I hope the others are waiting for me." Andromon prayed as he jumped out of the pipe and onto the desert sand.

As he walked, he took the bandanna off his face and wrapped it around the hexagon mark around his arm, determined to get to his destination.

"_I wonder what we will find today at the junkyard, I hope more of those shiny stuff or maybe, more of those...umm... toys? Yes, that's right, they're called toys, or maybe a new tire._" He thought as he got closer to the border where he saw 5 Digimon, causing him to smile.

"Hey guys!" The half-machine waves his arms.

"I'm here!" He yelled.

The first of the Digimon was a blue and white dragon known as Veemon, but it was female, had on a red and white blazer and sky-blue eyes instead of crimson ones. Her name was Louie.

The second was a white, black and red dinosaur named Guilmon, he had on the same blazer as Louie and chocolate-brown eyes. His name was Jaden.

The third was a Kumamon but had on a yellow blazer that matched the designs of the others' blazers, glasses and was timidly looking around. His name was Syrus.

The fourth was a Beezelmon but unlike normal ones, he had on a black trench coat instead of a jacket, grey eyes and was standing impatiently with his arms crossed. His name was Chazz.

The last one was a BrownFrigimon but was slightly 'larger' then most and had on a open white and red blazer, that mirrored Louie's and Jaden's, but the colors were the other way round and the jacket had 2 tails. His name was Chummly.

These 5 were the only and first non Machine Digimon that were Andromon's friends.

Louie saw Andromon and waved back.

"Hey! We're over here Andro!" She yelled as he came over.

"Ready for more exploring? I am wondering if we will find more fun stuff then before." He admitted.

Jaden jumped up and down.

"Yeah, I becha it's gonna be sweet!" Jaden cheered.

"Totally!" Louie grinned.

Chazz slapped the back of their heads.

"You think a lot of things are sweet Slacker-Dino, Slacker-Dragon." He huffed.

The Dragon and Dinosaur Digimon rubbed their heads while Andromon waved his hands.

"Now, now don't fight, we are adventuring back to the Real World. Now come on, times a wasting." He said.

Andromon marched forward with his companions as they made it to the woods where the portal that always took them to the Real World always stood.

"Wow Andro! You are always brave enough to go into the Human World." Syrus said, timidly.

Andromon looked at him.

"Well that is because the Human World is to filled with amazing stuff. There is nothing to be scared of." He said.

Chazz scoffed.

"With that attitude, I'm surprised we haven't meet any humans or humans seen us yet." He reminded them.

Andromon gave a smile.

"Do you think we will see any humans?" He asked.

"Who knows Andro, if we did it would be pretty sweet!" Louie grinned as Jaden nodded in agreement with her.

The group of rebellious Digimon got to a large oak tree that seemed to have a long tunnel.

"Um Andro, are you sure is safe to go through the tunnel to the Human World now? What if its morning and humans see us?" Chumbly asked in fright.

Andromon laughed.

"It will be fine as long as I am here." He assured them.

The half machine Digimon took the first lead and went through followed by Louie and Jaden, then a shaking Syrus and Chumbly and finally a cool-looking Chazz as the group walked through a tunnel that looked covered in fog till they got to the end with a light.

"We're here!" Andromon cheered.

The gang went through and ended up in a forest that wasn't like the Digital World forest, but a normal forest, it was dark and a few miles away there was a gate that lead to a junk yard.

"We're here everyone! Now come on, we got exploring and collecting to do." Andromon ordered, merrily.

He ran forward followed by a excited Louie and Jaden, all 3 grinning.

"Lou, Jay, Andro wait up!" Syrus yelled.

Chumbly followed him.

"Aww not more running!" He complained.

Chazz rolled his eyes and followed the excited group.

Once they got to the gate, Andromon used his fingers to slice a hole in the gate to allow them to get in. They looked around and saw lots of junk and trash causing the half-machine to gasp in amazement, Louie and Jaden following his actions.

"Awesome, now everyone, lets get searching!" The half-machine said.

Andromon rushed out along with the others to look around for interesting trash. He moved around the trash as he found what looked like a old washing machine.

"Ohhh." He gasped in admiration.

Meanwhile, with Louie, she found what looked like a old cone and then a wardrobe. She opened it and saw a mirror inside. The dragon hummed and put the cone on her head.

"Hehe, I look really silly!" She giggled.

Back with Syrus, he and Jaden got through a pile of trash till they found some collared bottles. Chumbly accidentally pulled a tier out of a pile and accidentally sent a junk pile falling on Chazz, who was sitting on a arm chair. Everyone, other than Chazz, laughed when they saw the mighty Beelzemon, Demon Lord of Gluttony, covered in the garbage.

"SHUT UP, SLACKERS!" He screamed.

Andromon just chuckled as he looked in his pile of trash. He saw something that looked like a gold bronze box with small designs.

"Huh?" The half-machine wondered.

Andromon gently picked it up, opened it and saw it was a music box.

"_Huh what is this?_" He thought.

The half-machine pushed the cylindar that plaid music as it made a sound.

"Huh, it makes a sound..." Andromon noticed, spotting the strips that helped make the tune were broken.

"Oh its slightly damaged, but maybe I can fix it to make it sound like it should be." Andromon hoped.

"Hey Andro, you okay?"

Being snapped from his thoughts, he turned around to see the female Veemon standing behind him, gazing at him in slight worry.

"I'm fine, Louie. I think I found something to repair at my hiding spot and to add to my collection." He explained.

The half-machine placed it in his bag as he shuffled around and looked until he heard a sound.

"Huh?" Andromon wondered.

He turned around to close the entrance, but he decided to follow it, much to the confusion of his friends...

Not knowing he is about to set in motion for himself, for his home and for one of the many Real Worlds.

…

"Ohhhhh WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!" A small girl complained as she ran around the woods.

It was a fair skinned young girl, who seemed petite and boyish at the same time, with long brown hair in a ponytail while the fringe was held back by an orange butterfly hairclip. She had warm brown eyes and was wearing a large trench coat, light brown pants and khaki shorts with a Duel-Disk and purple combat boots. Her name was Arabella Motomiya or as her friends call her Bella or Hyna.

Behind her was a pack of about 20 hunting dogs, all with "I'm gonna kill you" looks in their eyes and blood dripping from the lips of the lead dog, who was missing his left eye.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BELLA!" A girl screeched, obviously ticked off as she glared at her friend.

This girl had her mother's blonde hair and light-skin, but her father's dark-blue eyes and cold personality. She was wearing a long sleeved black jacket, a blue T-shirt under it, long skinny jeans, black combat boats and the camouflage (yellow ad blue) bandanna her father used to wear around her neck. The second girl was Hikari Minamoto, sometimes called Hi-chan.

"How can this be Bella's fault when you were the one who decided we were gonna to the woods today?" A boy asked, southern accent thick.

He had brown boats with white souls and a red gem in the ankles, black jeans with one purple line on each leg, a white belt, white long sleeved shirt with frilly sleeves and a blue vest with white parts. He had tail-blue hair that spiked behind him as if he had been facing the wind too long, emerald-green eyes and white skin. This was Jesse Anderson, the only boy in the group and the first foreigner.

"Because she was the one who was so eager to explore today, as usual!" Hikari spat back.

"But I was the one who woke up the abandoned hunting dogs! Please, stop fighting, just blame me and keep running!" A third girl begged, feeling guilty.

She had long, wildish pink hair that shone in the light, gentle pale-emerald eyes and peachy-skin. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt, a pink back-pack, denim jean shorts and white sneakers. This was Tami Himi, nicknamed Tam or T.

"Listen here, lassie, this is not your fault and we will get out of this alive, or Nessie so help us." A fourth girl declared, Scottish accent thick.

She was wearing a blue scarf around her neck, a simple white button up shirt with a black jacket wrapped around her waist by the sleeves, a red kilt with black lines running up and along the material, long woolly black socks and short black go-go boots. She had slightly curly and short green hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin. She was Sally Adrianna, the second foreigner in the ground.

"Sally's right, Tami! This isn't anyone's fault and blaming each other isn't gonna help so let's just focus on staying alive!" Someone called, running at the front.

It was blonde girl who's hair was a dark shade of the color had caramel eyes and light skin like Tami's. She was wearing a blue and white blazer, a black turtle-neck, blue mini-skirt, heels and fingerless gloves. This was Alexis Rhodes, the oldest girl in the group.

How had these 6 friends get into this situation? I'll explain.

Bella, Hikari, Tami, Jesse, Sally and Alexis were extremely board that morning, so Bella called them over the phone to her place. There, she declared they were going on an adventure but had an argument on where to go. They agreed on Hikari's suggestion to go to the woods and while wondering, as usual, Tami got separated from the others and lost. She accidentally tripped over a "log" and as soon as she looked around, she saw she had fallen into a den filled with dogs.

According to the local news, hunting had just been made illegal in the woods and hunters were dumping their dogs there. There had been rumors that a pack of wolves had moved in, another rumor said the dogs had banded together to kill any human who dared to enter their domain again. Either way, Tami screamed in fear and started sprinting away as fast as she could, the dogs right behind her. Hearing the calls of her name, Tami followed them to her friends and now here they are: being chased by wild hunting dogs.

Their lives just sucked, didn't they? Anyway...

"_Damn it, I gotta get those dogs away from my friends!_" Bella thought, worried for them.

She was in the middle of the ground with Hikari beside her, Tami and Jesse behind her and Sally and Alexis in the front. Tami had a bite mark on her leg from where the lead dog had bit her and they were catching up.

Abruptly, Bella stopped and turned around, grabbing a rock and-

"Hey! You mangy mutts!"

-throwing it at the leader's face, hitting the place between his eyes dead on.

Hearing the howl, the gang stopped, gasping as they saw Bella throw another rock at the leader.

"Bella!" Jesse and Sally gasped.

"Hyna!" Alexis and Tami gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" Hikari demanded.

"Saving your lives, now go! Get Tami out of here before these crazy mutts decide they want more human flesh!" Bella ordered, throwing more rocks.

Though hesitant, the group nodded (knowing she could take care of herself) and took off.

"You better not die here, Motomiya! I'm not gonna be the one to brake it to your father!" Hikari called.

"Be careful, lassie. May Nessie be with you." Sally warned.

"Please come back alright, Hyna!" Tami begged.

"Come back alright or don't come back at all." Alexis added.

"Just don't go dying on us, okay? We'll look after Tami and your Dad if it comes to it!" Jesse added.

Bella smiled at her friends.

"Don't worry about me, guys! I promise I'll get out of these woods alive..." She yelled, trailing off.

Bella turned back to the dogs, gulping slightly.

"Or die trying." She ended.

Bella sealed herself and bent down to pick up a branch that was about as long and thick as her arm.

"Okay...COME AT ME!" She yelled as she ran the dogs following her.

The dogs howled and charged at the girl, Bella giving an almighty battle cry as she raised her weapon.

...

A while later, after a bloody battle that seemed to last well into the night (since it did), the last dog was running away scared, whimpering and limping as he went.

Bella stood there, panting harshly with patches of blood all over her body and stick, rips in her cloths, blood running over her left eye and using her weapon to support her as 3 unconscious dogs lay around her. 6 had given up the chase, 10 had taken off after seeing her fight back, the 11th joining them now and she had just barley managed to beat the 3 dogs into unconsciousness.

"And stay away!" Bella screamed at the retreating dog.

Bella took in a few more breaths of air, feeling every fiber of her being aching, before collapsing on the ground, falling victim to unconsciousness herself...

Unaware she was being watched by a pair of dull blue eyes.

Andromon had witnessed what the human girl did, how she practically fought back to protect her friends, despite being at a disadvantage that he felt his organic heart beat as he went up to the unconscious girl and gently, very gently, picked her up.

"You... You were very brave to face those dogs, I have never seen such a human like that before." He said holding Bella in one hand as he used a claw to gently push away a strand of hair from her face showing a boyish...yet cute face, despite the blood over her eye.

"Humm." He gently hummed as he placed a claw on her forehead and focused the power of the machine Digimetal energy's and healed her eye.

"BELLA!/HYNA!"

Hearing her name being called, the girl began to stir.

Shocked and fearful, Andromon gently placed her on the ground with her back propped up next to a tree and jumped, reaching a branch and hiding in it, watching the scene unfold. 2 shadowed figures appeared in the clearing and when the moon light hit their faces, they were revealed to be Jesse and Alexis

"Where is she?" Alexis muttered.

Jesse carefully glanced around the area and gasped at what he saw.

"Alexis look!" He cried, pointing ahead.

The dirty-blonde looked and gasped as she saw 3 of the dogs lying unconscious and beaten on the ground.

"Who could have done..." She trailed off as she glanced around the area.

Alexis cut herself off with a gasp.

"HYNA!" She screamed and ran forward.

Jesse looked where she was running, gasped and ran after Alexis, calling her Bella with his southern twang. As Jesse and Alexis came to her side and laid her down on her back, Bella's eyes opened into slits, allowing her to see for a moment. She was 2 dark figures, a male and a female, leaned over her and in the treetops, a boy who looked a little older then her and had dull and darkened red eyes. Bella felt her heart beat **jump** slightly as her slits locked with those dull, dark red eyes that held so much... concern and compassion was it? She couldn't tell...

Because as soon as their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity, those eyes ere gone and Bella was out like a light.

"_A boy... Who was he? Did he save my life?_" She thought before the dark oblivion of sleep took over her completely.

Up in the trees, Andromon sat there, frozen for a few moments not because of fear of being discovered...

But because of the pure **power** he felt in that single moment. That moment when he locked eyes with Bella, he felt something beyond extraordinary, something so powerful, it shook his very Digi-Core and left him out and exposed to the world.

He remembered her eyes. Despite being injured and in pain, he saw none of it in her dark brown eyes. Just a very strong, intense and piercing gaze that held an emotion he had never felt or seen before. It was like happiness, deep care and respect all rolled into one emotional glance that he felt was trying to tell him something. Being half machine, Andromon couldn't really understand the emotion in the eyes, but he knew it was strong and he also knew he wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

Deciding now was probably the best time to leave, Andromon snapped from the trance he was in and left the area, jumping from treetop to treetop until he was at the large tree where his friends were waiting for him.

...

"Andro! Are you okay?!" Louie asked, running to him the second he neared them.

Andromon nodded, managing a small smile.

"I'm fine Louie. Let's go home before we are missed." He suggested.

Chazz, Jaden and Louie nodded while Chummily and Syrus gulped nervously. With that, they were out of the Human word and back in the Digital one...

And waiting for them, was a very unhappy Mon. HiAndromon. Andromon's father.

"Andromon..." He said firmly as the half machine Digimon looked down ashamed.

"Yes father?" Andromon said only for the robot Digimon to grab his arm.

"The rest of you go home, I need to talk to my son." HiAndromon hissed towards the organic Digimon.

While Chumbly and Syrus were hugging and shaking each other, tears in the corner of their eyes and Chazz was sweating slightly, Jaden stood tall and strong while Louie stood defiant and and rebellious.

"And if we don't leave-" Louie challenged, taking a step forward.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Jaden finished, also taking a step forward.

HiAndromon growled at them while Andromon sighed.

This always happened whenever his father was angry with him. They'd get caught, HiAndromon would order them to go home, Louie and Jaden would refuse and then they'd get a beating. He really couldn't understand why they did that. It frustrated and upset him to no ends!

"You organics just don't learn, do you?" HiAndromon growled.

"We only learn as much as you damn machines do, oh almighty HiAndromon, Ruler of Full Machine City, sir." Louie stated and gave a very sarcastic smirk and mocking bow.

HiAndromon growled and let go of Andromon's arm and walked towards Louie and Jaden, neither of them taking a step back or showing any fear, even thought secretly they felt it. What? Give them a break! They were just Rookies while HiAndromon was a Mega Level! And he get's pissed easily! Who wouldn't be a bit scared? Anyway...

HiAndromon reached down and grabbed Louie around her neck, lifting her up into the air.

"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to teach you instead of letting your puny brain try to figure it out!" He growled, eyes glowing bright red.

Louie struggled in his grip as he tightened it, making it harder for her to breath.

"LOU!" Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Chummily and Andromon gasped.

Louie continued to kick and squirm, arching her back to let out a breathless scream of pain, thought no sound came out of her mouth.

"Let her go!" Jaden growled, getting into a defensive stand as his eyes flashed gold.

"Yeah! Louie never did anything to you, so leave her alone!" Syrus agreed, taking a step forward.

"Put her down now, HiAndromon!" Chummily added.

"Or we'll make you!" Chazz finished, taking out his guns and pointing them at HiAndromon.

Louie squinted open her eyes.

"Guys..." She gasped threw her teeth.

HiAndromon gave them all an emotionless stare...

Before tightening his grip on Louie enough to make her throat bleed.

"LOUIE!" The gang screamed as Louie continued to struggle, more frantically now.

The little female Veemon kicked and squirmed, seeing black spots cover her vision. Slowly, her legs grew weak and the spots became bigger...

Until eventually, her arm fell limp, the blood from her throat trickling down it. The gang gasped.

"LOUIE!" They screamed.

HiAndromon finally released his grip on the girl and threw her corpse to the ground, right in front of Jaden.

"Be grateful that I spared her life for you, you pathetic organics. With the attitude she has, she'll wind up dead some day anyway." The Leader of New Machine City hissed.

Jaden, from his spot on the ground and Louie in his lap, growled at him, his eyes golden and in slits.

"Monster." Chazz hissed towards HiAndromon.

Syrus and Chummily, very bravely, ran in front of Louie and Jaden, shielding them with their own bodies. HiAndromon hissed towards them and spat out oil on the ground, grabbing Andromon's arm again and pulling him away from the organic Digimon.

"That pathetic Dragon will live, my son. There would have been no point in killing her. Thought, I don't plan on letting you leave my sight ever again. I am very disappointed in you for even looking at that weak organic." HiAndromon growled, practically spitting the word 'organic' like it was a sin to even say it.

Andromon looked back at his friends one more time, to see them running away with Louie in Chazz's arms while Jaden gave him a look as if to say "We're so sorry to leave you like this."

Andromon gave a small smile of reassurance before he was tugged back into Full Machine City and cut off from the first friends he ever made...

Unaware someone had been watching the whole thing.

...

Two Hagumon that were black had been watching the whole deal as there eyes glowed a dark red, one with a slight green taint in his metal while the other's was pure darkness.

"Could that Andromon be the one Master wants, Darkness-sama?" The green-tainted Hagumon asked.

"I believe so, Yusuke." The dark Hagumon stated.

"Shall we inform Master immediately?"

"No. You shall keep watch while I inform Master."

Yusuke nodded and in a flash of dark lightning, Darkness was gone.

...

Meanwhile in a cave filled with the smell of plants, oil and rust a figure fixed something on a table that's tanked of blood. It was a Gardromon, but instead of rust red it was black as night, with eyes as red as a demon's, he had on a wizards cape and a orange snake wrapped around his leg.

There was a flash of dark lightning in front of them and then the Hagumon called Darkness appeared before him, bowing his head in respect.

"Master, we believe we have found him." Darkness stated.

"You do? Tell me his name." The black Gardromon ordered.

"He is an Andromon, the adopted son of the Leader of New Machine City, HiAndromon himself. We have reason to believe Andromon holds it because he has a bandanna around his arm where the mark should be; he is hiding it. Thought, I doute he even knows what it is."

"Good. You and Yusuke shall watch him and when he is vulnerable, I want you both to bring him to me."

"Yes, Master HexGardromon."

HexGardromon smirked as his servant vanished into thin air.

"Soon. Soon the Power of the Gear will be all mine." He chuckled madly.

His evil laughter continued to bounce off the walls and all around him, echoing out into the Dark Ocean and even reaching the sky.

...

Back at New Machine City in the throne room, Andromon stood in the middle of the room looking down, touching his covered arm subconsciously under his father's gaze. With them was AncientWisemon who acted as HiAandromon's adviser.

"What were you doing with those pathetic organics, son?" HiAndromon demanded.

"Father, they aren't pathetic-" Andromon tried to argue.

"SILENCE! You know better then to waist your valuable time on organics because that is what I taught you. It's bad enough that when you were under the Digimon Emperor's control you actually spoke to one." HiAndromon yelled, disapproval in his voice.

Andromon flinched at the reminder of what he had almost done to Kari and her friends. He was lucky his father didn't know he had actually been friends with the DigiDestined or else he would've been deleted and them killed a long time ago.

"And what's worst, is the status those organics were at! 2 of them were pathetic Rookies, another was a Demon Lord and the last 2 were some of the weakest Champion Level Digimon known to Digimon! I thought you knew better then to speak to those insects." HiAndromon growled, glaring at his adopted son.

Andromon wanted to shout at his father, to yell at him that organics are not gross and weak, but he just stayed silent and walked out of the room, but once out, he stared to cry as wet tears fell down his metal cheeks.

"Oh father, why can't you see that the organics are not useless and pathetic as you make them out to be?" He whispered as he felt the stuff he got from the human world in his bag and felt the music box and gave a small smile.

"_At least I know that organics aren't like what my father told me._" Andromon told himself and began walking to his room.

A thought crossed his mind as he went.

"_I hope Louie will be okay. She was brave to mouth off to father like that, but she could've died. I'm hope she'll live._" He told himself as he entered his room.

Then the thought of that girl in the human world crossed his mind, his cheeks taking on a unnatural shade of pink as he remembered her name.

"Bella..." Andromon mumbled.

A small smile tugged onto his lips as he tested out her name for the first time.

"Bella, such a lovely name. One of the best I have ever heard." He said as he made it to his secret workshop. (Cue Maria from Westside Story)

He started to fix the music box as he continued to think about the human girl with those dark brown eyes he knew he'd remember and hold close to his heart.

…

Meanwhile in the Human World, Bella was thinking about the owner of those dull, dark red eyes that held so much concern and compassion yet innocence and kindness, she felt they belonged to the one who healed her eye and lifted her.

"Who are you, red eyes?" She wondered as she drew fake Duel Monster cards on index cards.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in." Bella called, looking up from her drawing.

And in walked a middle-aged man with mahogany spiked hair, caramel skin and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes, black jeans and white trainers. This was Davis Motomiya, Bella's father.

"Hey Dad. Is something wrong?" Bella asked, see her father looked worried and stressed.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Bella. Just a stressful day at work. But there is something I'd like to talk to you about." David answered.

Though a bit confused, Bella nodded. Davis smiled at his daughter and sat on the bed beside her, Bella moving to sit next to him.

"Why did you fight those dogs, B?" Davis asked.

"Because they could have and already did hurt my friends, Dad. I couldn't let them do anything else to them." Bella answered, looking at her Dad like he was an idiot.

"That doesn't explain why you fought them with your bare hands."

"If I didn't they would've killed me. Do you really think I could have gotten away from them?"

Davis sighed, smiling slightly.

"_She is just like I was at her age._" He thought with a chuckle.

"Just be a bit more careful on your next adventure, okay? I don't want you coming home again in ripped cloths and a bloodied face. I already lost your mother, I can't lose you, too." He said in a caring tone.

Bella smiled at her father.

"And I promise that you won't, Dad. Unlike other people, I don't die all that easily." She stated with a defiant grin.

Davis smiled at her.

"That's my girl." He chuckled and ruffled her hair caringly, causing Bella to laugh.

Davis smiled and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go, B. Business is really beginning to boom. I love you, Bella." He explained.

"Okay, Dad, make lots of people smile today! I love you, too!" She called as her father left her.

And just like that, Bella was alone and quickly board.

"I wish something would happen." She said as she decided to do a solo walk in the woods.

...

Meanwhile in the Digital World Andromon fixed the music box and decided to sneak out and take a walk in the Human World woods.

"That Bella... I hope I can see her again." He whispered to himself.

Just then, he heard a twig snap, making him flinched and hide behind a tree. Andromon carefully peeked out and saw, to his shock, it was Bella.

"It's her." He whispered as his heart skipped a beat as he watched her look around and hummed a bit.

Bella, oblivious to her watcher, continued humming and then began to sing a song (Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne).

"_Sometimes I get so weird  
__I even freak myself out  
__I laugh myself to sleep  
__It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
__Just to feel the danger  
__I wanna scream  
__It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
__Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed  
__Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._"

Bella smiled a little bit more as the song really began to take hold of her soul and steer up old memories.

FLASHBACK!

_"Daddy, can you teach me a song?" 5-year-old Bella asked._

_A surprised Davis turned around and looked at his daughter._

_"Ummm, sure Bella but why do you wanna learn a song from me?" He asked._

_Bella giggled and smiled at her father, a big innocent grin on her face._

_"Because you're my Daddy and that means you know me like the back of your hand. So, who else in the world could teach me a song that makes him think of me?" She giggled._

_Davis had a stunned look on his face, then grinned._

_"Alright then, B, if you want to learn a song about yourself, then listen close and repeat after me." He instructed._

_"Yes sir!" Bella giggled and saluted._

FLASHBACK ENDS!

Back in the present, Bella took in a deep breath to continue-

SNAP!

Realizing she wasn't alone, Bella turned around and tried to look for whoever it was that made the twig snap.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" She called walking towards the sound.

Andromon became nervous and tried to hide further into the trees.

Yes, he had wanted to see Bella again for some odd reason, but he was afraid of meeting her face to face now and his mind was screaming at him to hide somewhere.

"Come on, I wont hurt you, please come out." Bella called out softly, only for Andromon to hide deeper as Bella followed close to where the sound was.

Andromon just hid deeper, causing Bella to see the area is to dangerous to continue.

"Why don't you let me come close? I won't hurt you, I want to say hello." She said, softly and kindly.

Andromon hid still, obscured in branches and the dark, so wishing to come out, but too afraid because of his appearance. He looked at his metal hands, his exposed parts of his body and felt really self concuss and hideous about himself.

"I am sorry I just cannot." He said, covering his mouth.

Bella raised a eye brow.

"Wow, what a cool voice. I don't think I've heard anything like it before." Bella said, smiling.

Andromon was surprised.

"You think so?" He asked.

Bella nodded and sat on a stump a bit away from the dangerous area.

"Yup!" She stated.

Andromon blinked.

"Well... You sing nicely, too." He said.

Bella smiled again and decided to sing the song again.

"_Sometimes I get so weird  
__I even freak myself out  
__I laugh myself to sleep  
__It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
__Just to feel the danger  
__I wanna scream  
__It makes me feel alive._"

Andromon smiled at the song thinking its similar to both himself and Bella. And before he knew it, he was joining in.

"_Is it enough to love?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
__Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed  
__Is it enough to die?  
__Somebody save my life  
__I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._"

Andromon smiled as the two finished together as Bella smiled.

"You heard me didn't you? Your an excellent singer." She said.

Andromon blushed

"I am not." He defied.

Bella chuckled a bit. Andromon then thought of something and pulled the music box he fixed out and with a small metal pole he twisted it in the box as a melody played (cue Mascurade from Phantom of the Opera)

"You have a music box? That's a very nice song." She said.

Bella became a bit droopy eyed, got up and started to lean against a tree.

"You looked tired." Andromon stated.

Bella shook herself a bit.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving till I get to see you face to face." She stated defiantly.

However a few seconds later she fell asleep. Andromon slipped out of the dangerous area and looked at her, rubbing a stray hair away from her face.

"You are so amazing and beautiful, I wish... I wish I was human just to be with you, instead of part machine." He said.

The Digimon began to sing as he picked Bella up and carries her off and out of the woods.

(cue Part of your World)

…

Once they reached the edge of the forest near the junk yard, Andromon glanced around. He didn't see any humans, thought you can never be too careful and since he didn't want them to see him, he didn't dare move from the edge of the forest. Andromon knew he had to get Bella somewhere safe, he couldn't just leave her there, but he couldn't wake her up, either, since she would see him.

What was he to do?

"ARABELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Nearly dropping Bella in shock, Andromon glanced around and saw what looked like a human girl running towards them. Seeing his opportunity, he placed Bella down near a tree and ran back into the forest, not far enough to be unable to see what was happening, but far enough so he wouldn't be noticed.

"BELLA!" The girl yelled.

Bella began to stir as she opened her eyes, yawning. She then realized she was being yelled at by one of her friends.

"Hikari? What are you doing here? And what did I do to make you made this time?" Bella asked in bewilder.

"Do you have any idea what time it is and how you're father is probably feeling?" Hikari asked, with her eye twitching.

Confused, Bella looked up and did indeed see the stars out, realizing quickly that she was out for a bit too long.

"Holy Kami (Japanese for God)! I have been out for too long! We need to get home now!" Bella yelled, jumping to her feet and running away.

Hikari sighed and followed after her friend, muttering curses under her breath about how stupidly adventurous her friend was. But as Bella ran, she thought back about the voice who talked to her.

"_Thanks for talking to me, strange voice. I hope in the future we can meet face to face._" She thought as she ran and ignored Hikari's now loud complaining.

...

Andromon watched them go away, a blush once again on his face and his heart beating to see Bella again. He then finally grasped what had happened.

"It's illogical and it shouldn't have happened, but I have fallen in love with a human... And yet, I find it logical to happen." He said with a wistful smile and happy blush.

The Android Digimon pressed his back on the tree and uncharacteristically giggled happily, not knowing he was being spied on. It was Yuskue and Darkness, the two followed Andromon and saw what Andromon said and did with Bella.

"Darkness-sama." Yusuke called.

Darkness nodded, gesturing to Bella.

"Follow the girl and keep an eye on her. I will use my multiplying ability to inform Master about this and keep an eye on Andromon at the same time. Don't let her out of your sight, Yusuke." Darkness ordered.

The green-tainted Hagumon nodded and took of after the human girls, blending in with the blackness around him.

Darkness chuckled and suddenly, he split in two right down the middle. The two halfs of the Hagumon pulled away from each other, making two whole Hagumon, only the new one had a "2" on his forehead.

Darkness turned to his doubleganger.

"Go. Inform Master HexGardromon about this development. That's an order." He commanded.

The double nodded his head and in a flash of black lightning, he was gone while Darkness stayed, stalking Andromon like a hunter would it's pray.

...

Bella had managed to get home but ran into Davis, who had a look on his face.

"Um... Hi Dad." Bella said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Bella you stayed out to long again and it's nearly pass your bedtime. What do you have to say to that, young lady?" He asked.

Bella shuffled her feet.

"I am really sorry, Dad, but I just wanted to find the owner of the eyes who healed me." She explained.

"Wha?" Davis began, but Bella continued.

"I remember seeing dark, dull red eyes above me before I passed out and while I was singing that song you taught me, I heard his voice and ended up falling asleep, waiting for him to come out of his hiding spot and show me his face. I didn't even realize it was that late." She explained.

"_Could it be?_" Davis thought.

Outside Yuskue listened to what was going on.

...

Back with HexGuardomon's hideout, the Darkness clones told him of Andromon's little crush on Bella made him laugh like a lunatic, thought he really was one.

"Oh that is priceless, really priceless! HAHAHA! The adopted son of HiAndromon! HAHAHA! In love with a organic and not just any old organic! HAHAHA! But the daughter of the former DigiDestined's second leader!" He howled, entering a fresh spiral of laughter.

"Oh daddy would love that!" He laughed as he got an idea.

"Wait... That's it! That little android is perfect for my plan to get the power of gear and ups upstart that fool HiAndromon, that little hybrid loves the girl and if he desires her enough... *grins* He'll do anything to get what he desires." He started laughing manically.

"Tell your creator to keep watching the boy and when he is at the point of desire and want, bring him here." HexGuardromon ordered.

The clones floated away as Hexguardomon looked at his cauldron.

"I'll make sure that organic hating fool pay for banishing me for dabbling in the dark arts... When all I was doing is trying to help New Machine City." He grumbled as memories back to when he was still a member of New Machine City passed threw his mind.

FLASHBACK

_Before HexGuardomon became the mad man he is today, he was just a normal Guardomon working around the machines broad, until he wondered, out of pure curious, out of the city of Majiu Digimon and into the great unknown._

_Gardomon walked through the deserts till he got to a place called Witchly Hallows. When he entered the town, Guradromon was shocked to see so many organic Digimon there, from Agunimon to Zanbamon._

_'So many creatures, so different then my home.' He thought was he walked down the streets, getting looked at due to being a machine._

_Whispers broke out in the crowd._

_"Do you see that?"_

_"I do, it's a machine in Witchly?"_

_"Unheard of."_

_Guardomon just ignored them and kept looking around._

_"_Such amazement and magic that denies logic? Fa-nominal!_" He thought as he saw a large building that is the library._

_Once in the got more looks as he grabbed the books from the selfs and started to read the magical formulas._

_'This is almost like math, amazing.' He thought as he read and recorded as a few Digimon looked at him._

_"I see you like our Alchemy books."_

_Surprised at the interruption, Guardromon looked up and saw a very pretty looking female Digimon. She had a pink flower on her back for wings and was wearing a yellow swimsuit like outfit. This was a Lilamon._

_"Oh, these are your books?" Guardromon asked, getting to his feet._

_"No, they belong to the library, but my old brother does own the library, so in a way, I guess they are my books. By the way, my name is Lilamon." Lilamon smiled, kindly._

_"I'm Guardromon. May I ask what you called this book again?"_

_"It's an Alchemy book. Alchemy is kinda like science, only a bit more incredible, in my personal opinion."_

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"Because Alchemy is more like magic then it is science. Using Alchemy, you can turn led into gold."_

_"Really? What's unheard of where I come from."_

_"That's probably because the Digimon Government forbid it. But you can use Alchemy for anything else you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. The only thing you aren't allowed to do using Alchemy is try and bring a Digimon back from the grave."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, but I heard that anyone who tries it has never been seen or heard from again."_

_"Interesting..."_

_Guardromon and Lilamon continued on talking like this, becoming very good friends. While Lilamon taught Guardromon how to do Alchemy, Guardromon showed Lilamon how to work with machinery. The two got closer and closer, until eventually, Guardromon told everyone in Mew Machine City of the wonderful things he had seen and done using Alchemy taught to him by the organics._

_But HiAndromon didn't like that. He ordered for Witchly Hallows to be destroyed, Lilamon dying with the flames that killed the village and on that day, not only was Guardromon banished, but using Alchemy on himself, he became HexGuardromon, a man planning to take revenge for his friends who were needlessly killed._

END FLASHBACK!

HexGuardomon was crying at the memory, a few oily tears leaking as he growled and struck the wall.

"That fool of a leader will never change and has the gall to adopt that Andromon who is technically half organic, the hypocrite." He growled, but then, a feral smirk appeared on his face.

"But like I said that will all change soon." HexGuardromon smiled and looked at the image of Andromon.

"The little brat will be the key to HiAndromon's defeat." He said with a dark chuckle.

…

Back in New Machine City, Andromon returned but seemed almost giddy and happy like a child, which confused the other machine Digimon. The android worked as he normally did, but he seemed distracted; you could see it in his eyes and he walked like he was dancing. What surprised everyone was that HiAndromon didn't notice, not even a little bit. Even as he snuck out his friends saw he was behaving...oddly.

"Am I the only one who thinks someone put too much sugar in his oil this morning?" Chazz asked.

"I'll say, Chazz. I mean, sure, Andromon always seems somewhat cheerful, but today he's nuts. I think one of his bolts might have come lose." Chumbly agreed.

"You guys think he's feeling alright? What if he's actually sick and trying to cover it up? Or worst! What if he actually is sick and it's making him happy?! What if it's happy sickness?!" Syrus panicked.

"Hey, guys, just chill out, if something is bothering him, he'll tell us. Andro's our friend and friends tell each other things, right, Louie?" Jaden asked, turning to the female Veemon.

She slowly shook her head and sighed, muttering something under her breath.

"What did you say, Slacker-Dragon?" Chazz asked, growling slightly.

"'Boys'. That's what I said. Anyway, isn't it obvious a little someone isn't himself today?" Louie asked her male friends.

"Who are you talking about, Louie?" Syrus asked, clueless.

"I'm talking about Andromon, that's who! I mean, look at him, he's been acting like this a lot lately and you only just noticed it now?" The female Veemon glared at her friends slightly.

"No. We just decided to comment on it now. I have to agree thought, Louie. Dancing as he walks, humming whenever he doesn't talk. It's so weird seeing a Machine Digimon acting like this." Chazz growled, slightly annoyed.

"Half Machine." Louie argued.

"Andromon is up to his shoulders in something." Chumbly agreed.

And then, for some reason, they started singing.

Chumbly: "_He's acting all dizzy and so dreamy._"  
Syrus: "_His heads up in the clouds._"  
Chazz: "_His eyes keep going cloudy, as if there's no one around._"  
Jaden: "_He dances the day away, humming wherever he goes._"

Louie sighed at the dumbness of her friends.

Chazz: "_Ask him what he's thinking, he blushes like a madman._"  
Chumbly: "_I think he's been forgetting his daily does of sandman._"  
Jaden: "_It could be just a phase._"  
Syrus: "_Face it, Jay, he's not just himself._"

A small tick mark appeared on the female Veemon's head as she continually got annoyed at the boys's cluelessness.

Jaden: "_Is he sick?_"  
Chazz: "_More like insane._"  
Chumbly: "_Maybe he got oil stuck in his brain._"  
Syrus: "_What is it that has him bothered so?_"

Finally, Louie had enough.

Chumbly: "_It's gotta be the bends._"  
Syrus: "_No, the flu._"  
Jaden: "_Kami-sama, I wish I had a clue._"

"Boys!" Louie yelled.

They stopped and looked at her.

Louie: "_Dear Christ, it's clear, I could see that from over here!_" (she points at the far of mountains) "_He's in love!_"  
Boys: "_He's in love?!_"  
Louie: "_Heart pounding! Bells ringing! Didn't you notice he's all clammy like a shell?_"

At first the boys stared at her but then, Jaden shrugged and went with it.

Jaden: "_Andro's in love, my friends!_"  
Louie: "_Isn't that hard to tell._"  
Syrus: "_He's in love, oh man._"  
Louie: "_All high up as if he could touch the skies!_"  
Chumbly: "_Glory be!_"  
Chazz: "_Lord Azulongmon above!_"  
Louie: "_Baka, it's gotta be, he's madly in love._"

The gang then noticed their friend, Hassleberry the Agumon with forest green eyes that can sometimes turn snake-like who wore a T-Rex bandanna on his head (which was a present from Jaden when he joined their gang; it was from the human world), talking to Andromon, a look that said "what the hell is with him today" on his face.

As soon as Andromon walked of, the gang caught up to him.

"Hey, Hassleberry, did you notice anything weird about Andromon, lately?" Jaden asked.

"I'll say, Captain." Hassleberry agreed.

And he started singing, too.

Hassleberry: "_Andro acts like he don't hear me, don't care what I will say, treats me like cloths that are soooo yesterday. I bet he was up last night, tossing in his bed._"  
Boys &amp; Louie: "_Shoopy-do, shoopy-do._"  
Hassleberry: "_He's as cheery as a flower, oblivious as a sock, walk right up and tap him-_"  
All: "_He sits there, grinning like Renamon!_"  
Hassleberry: "_As sure as Monocrowmon bite, something's made the Sarge, lose his head._"  
Boys: "_He's lost his head._"  
Louie: "_He's sighing and he's swooning!_"  
Hasslberry: "_And he's humming little tunes._"  
Boys: "_I just noticed he seemed to glow._"

"Wanna know what's up with him, Hass?" Louie asked.

"Affirmative, Captain." Hassleberry nodded.

"Any idiot could see." Chazz huffed.

"Except you." Louie teased and elbowed him.

Louie: "_That sigh, that glow, that swoon, I just know, he's in love!_"  
Hassleberry: "_The Sarge is in love?!_"  
Louie &amp; Syrus: "_He's flipped, love never fails._"  
Boys: "_Andro's in love!_"  
Louie: "_If he was a Dogmon, he'd be chasing his tail! See how he walks? There's a spring in his step._"  
Hassleberry: "_Ya gotta wonder, who's the lucky girl that gets?_"  
Chazz: "_He's in love!_"  
Louie: "_He's found, a pretty-girly, punk!_"  
Syrus: "_He's in love!_"  
Jaden: "_And now, our pal, is as good as sunk._"  
Hassleberry: "_I see his blush!_"  
Chumbly: "_Notice the grin._"  
All: "_It's gotta be love he's in._"

"Andro and some girly, sitting on machinery..." Louie began, grinning with tease.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The boys laughed.

Louie: "_He blushes any pinker, he'll make a while new color!_"  
Boys: "_It's clear as the water we drinking!_"  
All: "_He's been caught; hoke, line and sinker!_"  
Jaden: "_Crushed out!_"  
Chazz: "_Switched on!_"  
Syrus: "_Worked up!_"  
Chumbly: "_Far gone!_"  
Hassleberry: "_Knocked down!_"  
Louie: "_Hard hit!_"  
All: "_In deep! That's it! He's in love! Andromon's in love!_"  
Hassleberry: "_The Sarge is in love!_"  
All: "_He's in love! That Mon's in love!_"  
Louie: "_Plain to see!_"  
Boys: "_No mistake!_"  
All: "_Look at those star-beams, in his wake!_"

"It's obvious what they must be!" Louie added.

All: "_Our friend's in love! He's in love! Andro's in love! Shoopy-do, shoopy-do! He's in love!_"  
Boys: "_Helllll-_"  
Louie: "_-Yeah!_"

With that, their little musical number ended. Andromon chose that moment to walk up to them, his satchel at his side with a happy grin practically glued to his face.

"Morning everyone." He said as he patted Jaden and Syrus on the head and gave Louise a kiss on her forehead.

"A lovely day to visit the Human World again without father knowing." He chuckled as he continued to walk to the forest, singing the song he and Bella sang.

The group of friends watched blinking, Louie's face slowly braking out into a grin.

"I told you he had it bad." Louie giggled, triumphantly.

"You gotta wonder, Captain, who is the lucky girl?" Hassleberry added, staring at the Half-Machine as he walked.

Louie shrugged.

"Hell if I know. We'll wait and let him tell us. He has a right to keep his crush a secret from us, after all." She calmly.

The female Veemon then sent a glare at her Demon Lord and Legendary Warrior friends.

"So don't either of you dare pry or I'll kick your asses in a prank war." She warned.

Syrus and Chazz yelped and hid behind Chumbly and Hassleberry, all 4 male Digimon looking ready to pee themselves.

What? Don't they have the right to be scared of the girl who got an entire city drown in butter-scotch-pudding as a joke?! Her pranking skills were** terrifying**!

...

Back with Andromon, he was continuing on the path to the portal where it leads to the human world.

"Oh I hope Bella loves the music box I repaired." He said as he pulled into his satchel and looked at it and admired his hard work and how he repainted it to make it shine better.

He continued to walk till he heard a shuffling noise.

"Huh, who's there?" Andromon wondered, holding the bag's strap protectively.

When he didn't hear the same noise, he sighed.

"Looks like it was just the wind." He said as he continued to walk...

Only for his arm to be grabbed harshly from behind! And as he yelled out in pain and turned around, all the color drained from his face when he saw who it was: AncientWisemon.

"A-A-Ancient Wisemon, wha... What are you doing here?" He said nervously, watching as the mirror like Digimon just dragged him

"Following you on your fathers orders to see what was making you act all gaga like a human, and it turns out you were falling for a human and desiring to go to the real world to give her a gift." AncientWisemon said, using his free hand to reach in and pull out the fixed music box as Andromon's eyes widened.

"No! Don't touch that!" He yelled as AncientWisemon looked at him.

"That is it, I am taking you to your father, you have apparently been making trips into the human world behind his back." He said declared, grabbing his hand and turning around-

"He-llo!"

-and stopping dead in his tracks in pure fear, gulping very loudly when he saw the one thing in all the universe he feared more then HiAndromon. The one Digimon that scared him so much, he feared her entire kind because of what she did.

Louie.

"Y-y-y-y-you! Organic!" AncientWisemon yelled, hopping he didn't sound fearful.

"Yeah, it's me, so what? Do I scare you, AncientWisemon?" Louie asked, grinning in triumph.

Yeah, thanks to a prank she once pulled on the Legendary Warrior, he now feared her for life. Louie couldn't remember all the details of the prank, if she was honest, but she knew it had involved getting his robes dirty or something. Either way, AncientWisemon was** terrified **of Louie and the only reason she wasn't dead was because HiAndromon didn't fear her like AncientWisemon did.

"Y-y-y-you better-" AncientWisemon swallowed hard.

"-get out of my away I need to take this lout to his father for disobeying to go see organics now shoo off." He said.

Louie got worried look on her face but then a mischievous grin brook out, which made AncientWisemon to let Andromon go.

"Ya know, Woody, I've been in a really rotten mood lately and I was thinking about pulling a prank on you. But since I'm feeling generous today, I won't do anything to you as long as you keep your mouth shut about Andromon's visits to the human world and his little crush on a organic. I have no idea who it is, but he's a kid, he should have the right to love for the first time." The female Veemon offered, smirking at the two males.

All the color drained from AncientWisemon's face while Andromon's turned a bright red color.

"Come on, Woody, you don't have anything to gain by telling HiAndromon about this and everything to lose by talking so it's a no brainer. Keep your trap shut and you won't choke on anything. Deal?" She offered a hand, smiling.

AncientWisemon nodded, fiercely and took a big gulp of saliva, bowing down to the Dragon Digimon.

"Oh thank you for sparing me, Lady Veemon! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried, tears of relief falling from his eyes.

Louie shrugged, grinning.

"Hey, even the great Princess of the Dragon Digimon can be merciful at times. As long as her enemies are also merciful." She giggled.

Yeah, did I forget to mention that, indeed, Louie was the Princess of the Dramon-type Digimon? Since Veemons are direct descendants of Dracomon, a pure Dragon Digimon, and Louie's parents are direct descendants of the old Dracomon King, that kinda makes her bloodline royalty and she was given many titles, half of which she hated or couldn't remember.

Anyway, point is, she's a Princess and the only person who gives a crap is AncientWisemon, or Woody as Louie called him. And the reason war hasn't broken out between the Dramons and New Machine City yet, since HiAndromon keeps on attacking Louie, is because her parents know of and approve her friendship with Andromon and promised not to start a pointless war since that would put their bond in danger. Even though her mother, Louisa, often mutters threats to HiAndromon under her breath whenever she sees her daughter coming home limping or being carried by one of her friends since she got in trouble with HiAndromon. Plus, everyone knows Louie's the one who starts it, she even confesses to that herself all the time.

"Good now get out of here." She said.

Woody ran away. Andromon smiled at her.

"Thank you Louie." He said.

The blue-eyed dragon shrugged.

"Don't mention it, you seem to want to take that Music box to someone special." She said with a grin.

"That human you're giving it to must be extremely special." She said.

The Half-Machine blushed.

"Well... Yes, she is." He confirmed.

"Good to know. She does one thing to hurt you, thought, and I'll kick her ass. No one gets away with hurting my brothers." The female Veemon warned, growling in the back of her throat.

Andromon smiled and nodded.

"And no one gets away with hurting my sister, either." He added, bending down and pulling Louie into a gentle hug.

She returned it with as much strength as she could, smiling.

"There you are, Louie, Andromon."

The two friends broke apart to see Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Chumbly and Hassleberry right behind them.

"Hey, Andro, Hassleberry wanted to come to the Human World with us this time. Can he?" Syrus asked, smiling slightly.

Andromon nodded.

"I don't see why not. Now lets go." He said.

And they were off.

...

Soon they got through the portal into the Human World and got through as Andromon looked around for Bella.

"Where is she? Oh I hope she comes soon." He said.

The boys were confused about who Andromon was talking about, but Louie just smiled and bit back a giggle.

"Come on, boys, lets go find some junk!" She cheered and started running around the junkyard like a lunatic, screaming at the top of her lungs with the boys following her lead.

Andromon smiled at their slight childishness and shook his head.

"Oh guys, I hope none of you change." He chuckled as he looked around.

"_Bella, please, come. I want to give you this so please come soon._" He thought as he continued to look around until he heard shuffling and loud noises.

"Can it be her?" He whispered as he hid.

...

"Yeah, umm, Bella, can you please remind me why we're in a junkyard today?" Tami asked curiously, examining all the old metals in interest.

"Because I thought it'd be cool to come here." Bella stated.

"_And I thought that I might get to meet that guy again and find out if he was the one who saved me._" She secretly added.

She looked around, curiously, keeping her eyes pealed for red. In his hiding place, Andromon watched with a hitched breath.

"_Oh Bella._" He thought before pulling out the music box and turning it.

As chance would have it, it played its melody that Bella recognized.

"That melody..." She whispered and decided to followed it.

Andromon saw Bella slowly approaching and got deeper in the pills of rubbish to keep hiding till he got to a good area and gently placed the music box down with a note and hid in some of the junk. When Bella got there, the first thing she noticed was thee absence of people.

"Hey, where are you? I just want to talk to you." Bella called out into the area.

She frowned, looked down and saw the music box that was playing the same melody as the one she heard when she heard the voice of the one who helped her.

"This..." She muttered as she picked it up

She noticed the note, took it off and read it, her checks turning red as she read the not so practiced handwriting.

**~Bella, I know you want to meet me, but**

**its for the best that I don't let you see me, I am not the most handsomest of people and I don't want to scare you because of it, but even if we cant meet I want to tell you these words**  
**I love you, and I loved you since I first saw you defend your friends and your self against the wolfs**  
**and those feelings only grew as time passed, and that time we met in the woods, there are so many words I want to tell you in person, but I just cant, like a tragic lover I have to watch from afar, but I hope that one day we can talk face to face...but not now**

**I love you to much~**

Yes, Bella was very happy that no one was around to see her blush.

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the junkyard, Jesse was exploring on his own. He had gotten separated from Sally and was looking for her now. And he was utterly lost.

"Dang it, I hate it when this happens. Why me?" He groaned, his shoulders slumping as he sighed.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Jesse gasped. He didn't know who's voice that was but 2 things were clear about it. 1: It was feminine. 2: It was in pain. So instinctively, the bluenette ran towards the sound of the scream, hoping to get there in time.

When he reached where he thought he heard the scream come from, he was surprised at what he found. It looked like a baby dragon with blue and white scales who was trapped under a pile of metal, tears streaming from her eyes and hushed screamed echoing in her throat that Jesse could just about make out.

"Don't worry, I'll help ya!" He yelled and ran over to the small creature, hoping to free it without injuring it further.

...

Louie was in so much pain, she could barely think straight anymore. All she wanted was to see the view from the top of the sturdy looking junk pile, but noooo, one of the human's special machines that Andromon said were called cars, just had to suddenly crush her, bending her tail at a angle she didn't think it was suppose to be bent in.

As the blue dragon struggled, she started to see black spots in her vision, begging to let them take her away from the pain her body was in.

"No... Gotta stay awake." She whimpered, tears screaming down her face.

She tried wiggling free again, but it only made her crush her eyes shut and bite her lips as best as she could to fight the scream that was souring in her throat. It hurt so much, she was afraid she'd die from the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll help ya!"

Gasping in shock, Louie opened her eyes and saw a blur of white and blue run over to her, ramming the car shoulder first. It helped to free her tail a little bit, which made the blue dragon gasp.

"Please, human, do that again, it helped free my tail! Please!" She begged, wincing as she reminded herself of her 5th limb.

"Sure... thing." The southern accented voice grunted, the car shifting a bit more as more effort was put into moving it.

Louie looked up at her helper and gasped, her cheeks heating up in a way that she felt was a bit unnatural, but she didn't dislike it. And sure, she had never seen any real, breathing humans before, but she had to be honest with herself.

"_Oh my Lord Azulongmon, he's gorgeous._"

Her helper had blue hair that reminded her a little bit of her father's scales, but they were a brighter shade, more like a tale blue rather then a raven blue. His eyes reminded her of jade cut emeralds, shiny and bright and full of life. He was wearing a white shirt, blue vest and black jeans from what she could call them using what little she had of her vocabulary on human cloths, thought that didn't bother her too much.

"There you go."

Blinking a few times to get herself to focus again, Louie noticed that the car had been pushed completely off her tail and she could finally crawl out and away from the danger, which is exactly what she did. She didn't expect to be lifted up by the stranger, thought, who then held her in his arm as if she were a baby and used his other hand to inspect her tail.

"Dang, that tail of yours don't look so good. Does anythin' hurt?" He asked softly, holding her tail as gently as he could and looking over it.

Louie blushed a bright pink and shook her head, jumping out of the human's arms and landing on her feet, dusting herself off a little.

"I'm... I'm fine, human. Thank you for helping me, thought, you didn't have to do that." The female Veemon stuttered a little.

"Are you sure? Seriously, your tail is turning black and blue from bruises, I would think it was pretty painful." The human said and knelled down in front of her, still staring at her tail in concern.

Louie glanced at it and indeed, it was turning black and blue and it hurt like Hell, but she really hated that worried expression on the human's face, so she just smiled and laughed it off.

"I'm okay, really. I won't lie, it strings, but I'm perfectly fine, this happens to me all the time. I'm Louie the Veemon, a Digimon, by the way." She giggled, stretching out a hand.

"And I'm Jesse Anderson, the human. It's nice ta meet ya." He stated, taking her offered hand.

They shook hands and then, the unexpected happened. Using their linked hands, Jesse pulled Louie into his lap and restraint her using one of his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She demanded, struggling in his grasp in slight fear.

"I'm gonna give you a bandage for your tail and it would be a lot easier to put on if you didn't struggle." Jesse answered, letting go of her hand.

"Where are you gonna get a bandage from?" Louie asked, curiously.

Jesse smiled at her and then, using his right hand, ripped some cloth of his left sleeve and wrapped it around her tail, tying a small knot when he was done wrapping it up.

"How does that feel?" He asked in slight concern.

"It feels a lot better. Thanks, Jesse, I owe you one." She smiled, her cheeks tainted red, but only slightly.

Jesse smiled at her and got up off the ground, still holding the dragon in his arms.

"We don't want you walking just yet, that might damage your tail." He chuckled and started walking around, holding the Veemon Princess gently, like one would a small child.

Louie blushed at being held like this, but she smiled and snuggled into her new friend's chest, signing contently.

"Thank you very much, Jesse. Thank you." She murmured and without meaning to, she fell asleep.

Jesse smiled at the dragon in his arms and when he noticed an old couch, he went over and sat on it, getting on his back and then, still holding the dragon protectively in his arms, he decided to take a power nap, drifting to sleep and listening to her gentle breathing.

...

"JESSE ANDERSON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, LADDIE!" A pissed off Scottish accent screamed before storming away and muttering under her breath some very colorful language that her mother's ghost would kill her for using.

Fearful of the scream he heard, Chumbly looked left and right in a panic and finally decided to hid in a junk pile, turning around and watching as a very angry (and beautiful) looking human walked by. Chumbly couldn't take his eyes off her.

She had slightly curly and short green hair, the same shade as grass and the same shape as a bush. Dark green eyes, like pools of liquefied green jadeite. She was wearing a blue scarf, white button up shirt, black jacket wrapped around her waist, a red kilt, black socks and black boots.

As she walked by, since Chumbly didn't take his eyes off her, he slowly was falling out of his hiding place until...

"Ah!"

Gasping at the yelp she heard, Sally turned around and what she sure surprised her. It was a giant, brown teddy-bear, but it was alive and way cuter then any toy she'd ever seen. Concerned, without thinking, she ran over to the big laddie, who appeared to have fallen.

"Are you alright, laddie?" She asked, knelling down and examining the bear with her eyes.

"Oh! Umm, yeah, I-I-I-I'm f-fine. Ummmm, my na-name's Chumbl-Chumbly." He stuttered, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Nice to meet you, lad, my name is Sally. Sally Adrianna. And I have to say, you look really cute." She smiled at her new friend, who blushed a bit more.

She then noticed some red on the ground near his left hand. Without asking, Sally took the bear's paw into her hands and she saw a old, rusty nail in the paw, making it bleed.

"That doesn't look nice, lad. I'll get it for you." She stated.

While holding one paw in one hand, Sally used the other to reach into a pocket on her shirt and pull out a bandage and tweezers, taking out the nail and then wrapping his paw up tight to keep the blood where it needed to be. The lassie gave the spot where the injury was a quick peck, smiled and looked at Chumbly.

"You okay now?" The Scottish girl asked.

Chumbly, his face a bright cherry red, nodded. Sally smiled, got to her feet and offered him her hand. She pulled Chumbly up and then turned around to go back the way she came.

"I gotta find a friend of mine, Chumbly, but I hope we meet again. Bye! May Nessie bless you, Laddie!" She called, cheerfully and began running away, not waiting for a response from Chumbly.

Chumbly watched her go and smiled to himself.

"What a nice human..." He stated and continued walking, almost as if the meeting hadn't happened.

...

With Jaden and Syrus, they were looking through the trash for snacks while Chazz sat on a tower of junk, looking around at the Guilmon who was sniffing for something yummy. The Beelzemon in a trench coat scoffed.

"What makes you think we'll find food in a junk yard, Slacker-Dino?" He growled.

"I don't know, Chazz, I just smell something funny in the air and I think it could be food." Jaden shrugged, going back to searching, letting his noise tell him where to go.

"I'm out of this dump." The Demon Lord of Gluttony scoffed, stood up on his Junk pile, spread his wings and flew off, the Kumamon in yellow and the Guilmon in red watching him go.

"Jaden, is it just me, or does Chazz seem restless?" Syrus asked, turning to his friend.

"Totally, bro. It's like he can't sit still, he has to be doing something." Jaden agreed.

"I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine, Chazz can take care of himself, remember. He isn't a Demon Lord for nothing, my friend."

"Yeah, I know, but not even the Demon Lords are unbeatable."

"I guess, but I doubt that anything strong enough to beat Chazz is around. Come on, lets go find some food!"

"Okay."

With that, the two set off, following their heightened Digimon senses.

...

Back in the air, Chazz landed on a pole of trash and grumbled, as he drew his wings in. He tried to ignore the warm, itchy feeling in his heart which meant his soul mate was near.

You see, Demon Lords, Royal Knights and every other high class Digimon has the ability to sense when his or her mate is near them and since it was mating season for the Virus Digimon right now (Chazz had already turned down 10 horny female Digimon who were so desperate they'd actually go to him to find their mate) Chazz was starting to feel the heat from it. Of course, no one else knew or needed to know this. And since he was only feeling the heat a little bit in the Human World, it had to mean his mate was a human, which was something he was honestly embarrassed about. While it wasn't unheard of, Digimon had had human mates before, but that wasn't the issue with the Demon Lord of Gluttony. He didn't WANT a mate, especially a human! It was absurd!

"Let go of me, you punk!"

Getting his head snapped back into reality, the Beelzemon turned his attention to the yell and gasped.

On the ground a little ways away was a human girl with bright blonde hair who was being surrounded by 11 human males who were radiating one thing: lust.

He didn't even know why he did it; Chazz acted without thinking. He spread his wings and soured down to the group, screeching as best as he could.

...

On the ground, Hikari glared at all the boys around her. She knew what they would do to her if she didn't get away and since fighting them wasn't an option, running seemed to be the next, but how?

A horrible shrieking noise entered everyone's ears, making the boys cover their ears and scream while Hikari just stood there, surprisingly unaffected by the weird noise. And before she knew it, she was flying.

"What the?!" She screamed, noticing she couldn't feel her feet on the ground anymore.

"Do us a favor and don't struggle, okay?"

Turning her attention to the voice, Hikari couldn't stop herself from staring. Was this actually happened?

Was a bicker dude with crow wings wearing a black trench coat, 3 gray eyes (one in the mask on his head) and two pistols at his hips carrying her away in the air from curtain disaster like some knight in dark armor?

"Who... are you?" She asked, timidly placing her arms around his neck so she could hold onto him better.

She was honestly shocked at how timid and self conscious she felt around him. She felt weak and yet she wasn't afraid, almost as if his mere presence promised protection and she knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"I'm Beelzemon, Demon Lord of Gluttony, but my friends call me Chazz and my acquaintances call me, The Chazz." He introduced himself.

"And my name is Hikari Minamoto, but my friends call me Hikari." She introduced herself, feeling him shift her slightly.

"Hikari? Doesn't that mean 'Light'?"

"So what if it does?"

Chazz mentally shook his head.

"_Oh the irony. Hikari, a name that means 'Light', belongs to the soul mate of a Demon Lord and not just any Demon Lord, but me: the Demon Lord of Gluttony, The Chazz._" He thought, sighing.

As they flew above the rather large junk yard, Hikari became more and more relaxed around Chazz, she actually though she had fallen asleep a few times.

"Chazz." She whispered, thinking he hadn't heard her because of how quiet she was.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Please, can we land? I'm getting really tired and though, something tells me you won't let me, I'm afraid of falling."

"I think I already have."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sure, we'll land."

With that, Chazz landed and gently set Hikari down on her own two feet and though her knees felt weak for some reason, she was able to stand up on her own, though she still held onto Chazz's jacket, loosely and he didn't exactly let go of her hips, either.

For a while, they just stood there, staring at each other until Chazz just couldn't take it anymore.

"I know we just met, but, can I kiss you?" He asked, thinking that he wouldn't wanna just take it from her and make her hate him.

"Yes." Hikari confirmed in a heart-beat; the one that was pounding away in her ears.

With that, Chazz leaned down and placed his lips over Hikari's, both of them gasping at the spark they felt in their souls, as if they were reacting to each other like a pair of magnets. And that's exactly what they ended up acting like.

Hikari placed her arms back around his neck, not caring that she barely knew him, not caring he could just be playing with her emotions, all these horrible thoughts crossed her mind and yet, something told her that not one of them would come true. Chazz had similar thoughts as he placed his arms around her petite back, only thing is, he knew nothing would happen because she was his destined soul mate and they'd be stuck with each other for a while.

Eventually, air became a problem, so the two pulled apart, both of them panting lightly and staring at each other.

Neither of them said anything, just slowly backing away from each other, thought neither of them wanted to leave the other's side.

"I... ummm... gotta like... go!" Chazz yelped.

And he flew away so fast, it was as if he disappeared, leaving behind Hikari and a few of his feathers. Hikari, still slightly stunned, picked up one of the jet-black feathers and twirled it in her fingers.

"He... Was amazing." She muttered with a very un-Hikari like smile on her face.

She gathered up all the other feathers that were left behind, humming a tune and then making up words for it (Crow Song by Girls Dead Monster AKA GirlDeMo).

"_There's a wall of shutters behind me._  
_My fingertips smell like steel._  
_Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate._

_Find a way from here._  
_You'll find what you're looking for._  
_Let's rock out and play on._  
_Gaze into the distance_  
_Inside this city where you can't even take a breather._

_The starry sky is the best stage of them all._  
_The crows cry out, "Caw, caw," above me._  
_I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep._

_Find a way - I will too,_  
_In a song for me to sing out._  
_Rock out and let it echo._  
_With the crows, I'll sing out._

_How long will I exist in this place?_  
_I feel like there were people who once said that._  
_If you're only going to say annoying things,_  
_Let the jet black wings carry you away and just disappear._

_With all my power, I'm about to collapse._  
_My fingers are worn out and in pain,_  
_But, still, I'll perform. Tonight will be a big story._

_Find a way from here._  
_You'll find what you're looking for._  
_Let's rock out and play on._  
_I'll take my luck and sing it out._

_No matter how long, I'll exist here_  
_Within all the people who pass through._  
_On this stage enclosed in the darkness,_  
_I sing my poem of hope right now._  
_Even you must also be tried._  
_I want to send this to that back of yours -_  
_From within the pitch darkness,_  
_The song of light that gleams with hope..._  
_Yes, that song..._"

Smiling, she picked up the last feather, decided on a name for her new song and walked away from the area.

...

Back with our favorite Guilmon and Kumamon, Jaden and Syrus were walking around the junkyard, Jaden's noise leading them to wherever it smelt food.

"Jaden, please, slow down a bit, I'm getting tired!" Syrus complained.

"But we're so close, Sy. I can give you a piggy-back rid if you want, thought." Jaden offered, stopping and bending down for Syrus to get on.

"Ummm... No thanks!" Kumamon yelled and quickly ran past Jaden.

The last time Kumamon excepted a piggy back ride from Jaden, he had gone wild and made it like a rodeo show. And since Kumamon valued his life, he decided not to do that again.

"Okay." Jaden shrugged, got up and followed after his friend.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Guilmon sniffed the air and then, before he knew it, he was caught onto something that smelt, just, too good to put into words and he followed it, humming in delight as he identified all the different cents. Olives, bananas, flowers, it may not have all been food, but it smelt so... hummmm.

Yeah, despite being a Virus Digimon himself, Jaden didn't even realize it was the mating season right now. And from the looks of things, he was only feeling the effects now.

"Um... Jaden?" Syrus called, turning around to glance at his friend.

He gasped when he saw the Dinosaur Digimon walking away, following his noise, as if he was in a trance.

"Jaden! Wait for me!" The little Rookie yelled and chased after his friend.

...

"I have to say, Tami, you did a pretty good job on the lunch today. This tastes really good." Alexis commented as she ate one of the sandwiches her friend made.

"Thanks, Alexis. That means a lot to me." Tami giggled, softly, as she ate her own food.

However soon they heard rustling in the trash.

"What was that?" Tami asked, nervously as Alexis gave her a reassuring pat her back.

"Probably a stray dog, don't worry." She said.

The rustling got louder as two creatures crawled out, ones that didn't even look remotely like a dog. One of the creatures was a red Dinosaur with a red jacket and chocolate brown, child-like eyes, sniffing around and the other was a cute polar bear, wearing a yellow jacket and glasses who seemed nervous.

Tami looked at the polar bear in interest, feeling a small blush tingle at her face.

"He's so cute." She thought, fighting a giggle.

The pinknette got an idea. She reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a sandwich she made and whistled to get the Dino and Bear's attention.

"Here boy." Tami called, holding out the sandwich.

The creatures stared at it and then the dinosaur grinned.

"YAY! FOOD! See, Sy, I told you I'd find us some food!" He cheered.

The polar bear rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. The dinosaur turned to the two and smiled kindly.

"Hi! My name's Jaden, I'm a Guilmon! And this is my friend Syrus, he's a Kumamon!" The Dino smiled at them, giggling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis and this is my friend, Tami. I'm guessing you guys are hungry." Alexis smiled at them, giggling softly.

"Am I ever! You don't mind sharing your food, do you?"

"Not at all, go right ahead."

"Yay! Thanks a lot Alexis!"

"It's a pleasure, Jaden."

With that, Jaden ran over to the girls and tried to get his head or paws in the basket to get his own food, but found that neither of them fit. Alexis giggled slightly and reached in for him, grabbing a small cup cake and after taking the wrapping off, she threw it at Jaden, who caught it in his mouth, chewing it with a pleasant hummmm.

When he was finished eating, Jaden sat down in front of Alexis and looked up at her like a puppy, he even barked a bit and positioned himself like a begging stray. Alexis burst out laughing and reached in the basket again, this time pulling out a sandwich and threw it at Jaden again, who caught it in his mouth again.

After swallowing, Jaden and Alexis looked at each other and laughed as hard as they could, until there were tears in their eyes and their sides hurt like Hell.

Sighing at the behavior Jaden was displaying, Syrus walked over to Tami, bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry about Jaden, he can get a little crazy when he's eating." He apologized, fighting the lump in his throat and doing his best to keep from stuttering.

"It's okay, I have a friend who's father eats like a pig, anyway, so I'm sorta used to it. I'm Tami." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Syrus, it's nice to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, but I don't want to impose or anything."

"You're not imposing, I'm offering. But if you really don't wanna eat, I won't make you."

"Oh, ummm, it's okay, I actually am a little hungry."

Tami smiled and gave him one of her cup-cakes. Syrus took it with a grateful smile and ate it, happily.

...

After a while, they had completely gone through their own baskets of food while getting to know each other and now the 4 were just resting in the sunset sun-beams.

Jaden had his head on Alexis's thighs and sleeping peacefully, the sent of bananas, olives and flowers that Alexis seemed to naturally give off sending him into a very peaceful and quiet sleep, one that would usually be filled with snores and weird dreams. Alexis was resting her back on a old tire and stroking Jaden's head absentmindedly, the sent of cinnamon, roses and chocolate slowly lulling her to sleep as well.

Tami and Syrus were almost asleep, back to back with Tami using Syrus's head like a pillow, the sent of ice lemon tea and blueberries giving her a comforting feeling and slowly putting her to sleep. Syrus had similar thoughts in his mind about Tami as her lavender and raspberry sent lulled him to the comforts of sleep.

...

Meanwhile in New Machine City, Woody was pacing nervously.

He was so worked up about the secret visits Andromon took to the human world and the threat of being pranked by Louie for telling anyone and caught by HiAndromon for keeping said secret from him. He was in a lose-lose situation and honestly he feared both HiAndromon and Louie equally, but respected HiAndromon more then he ever would some organic.

"AncientWisemon."

Yelping at being caught off guard, Woody jumped and turned around, gulping when he saw HiAndromon standing behind him.

"Sir, HiAndromon, Sir! Greetings!" Woody said, bowing to the king of New Machine City.

"You seem to have been arguing with yourself a few moments ago. That is unnatural for a Digimon of your standard. Tell me what it is and we'll make sure you don't fight with yourself over it again." HiAndromon ordered.

Woody thought about it. On one hand, HiAndromon wouldn't reward him or anything for telling him what his son had been doing and the Princess of the Dramon Digimon would surely kill him with one of her pranks, or he'd die of fright waiting for it to happen. On the other hand, if he just told HiAndromon about it, it wouldn't be his problem anymore and maybe if he begged, HiAndromon would protect him from Louie. Nodding to himself, Woody made up his mind.

"HiAndromon, sir, I have to report something of Andromon." He stated.

HiAndromon's always collected face turned very serious.

"My son?"

...

Back in the Human World, Louie woke up with a yawn. She slowly opened her sky-blue eyes and immediately noticed that it was sun-down.

"Oh shoot! We're all suppose to be at the gate by then!" She muttered to herself.

The Dragon made a move to get up but she quickly noticed that she couldn't move, due to something very warm and comfortable holding her down on something else that was warm and comfortable. Louie looked around herself and after her memories came back to her, she quickly realized her situation:

Her new friend Jesse, who had helped her with her tail, was holding her in his sleep like a toy and didn't show any signs, what so ever, of waking up. Even in his sleep, his gentle and warm grip on her body was strong enough to keep her there, but not strong enough to hurt her. If she was honest, she almost didn't care about going home, she could have just stayed like that forever and be happy.

Jesse suddenly stirred in his sleep and tightened his grip on Louie, making her yelp in surprise as he turned on his side and snuggled in closer, murmuring something that Louie couldn't quite understand. She heard the words 'love' and 'stay', but the one she liked the most was 'Louie'. He was dreaming about her! A hot boy who had helped her was freaking dreaming about her!

"_Cr*p! I did not jut think that!_" She thought, blushing a mad red color.

But, the cogs in her head continued turning. Jesse probably wanted her to stay, that had been what he said, wasn't it? And surely, it would be rude if he just woke up and she wasn't there where he left her, right? Plus, the sun had only just began setting, she could wait a few more minutes, right?

With those thoughts in mind, Louie settled back in and prepared to go to sleep.

"JADEN! SYRUS! LOUIE!"

But the scream of her name snapped her out of it and she noticed her Demon Lord friend flying over head, looking for her.

"Chazz?" Louie whispered as she shook herself awake.

The dragon reluctantly pushed herself away from Jesse and got off the couch, running as fast as she could until Chazz saw her, landing on the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Louie, I need your help to find the others and Andromon, he's missing." Chazz stated.

Louie became a bit worried.

"What?" She demanded.

"I can't sense Andromon's presence anymore, as if he went back home without us." The Demon Lord explained.

"WHAT?! That idiot, probably plans on facing his father alone, without us! Freak, I gotta go after him!"

"What about Hassleberry and the others?"

"You have wings! Use them to fly around and find the gang, right now Andro needs me!"

And without waiting for a response, Louie sped off as fast as her legs would carry her to the woods where the portal was, hoping, preying she'd get there in time.

...

With Andromon, he was walking back home after getting a message from his father and was worried since it sounded really urgent.

"_I wonder what father wanted to say._" He thought as he got to New Machine City and to the throne room where his father was waiting.

He saw HiAndromon sitting on his throne with Woody next to him.

"Father... You wanted to see me?" He asked.

HiAndromon just glared.

"Andromon, I knew that you disobeyed me for entering the human world, which I told you a million times to never do. Humans are flawed, illogical creatures that have only emotions to break and be illogical, much like those pathetic Digimon organics you payroll around with." He said.

Andromon gasped and gave a glare of anger.

"Father, they are not like that!" He yelled and turned his head to see Woody, who hid behind the throne, looking extremely nervous.

Andromon was quick to realize he was been the one who blabbed.

"_That j*ck*ss! Louie is gonna freaking kill him._" He thought as his father continued to talk.

"I have been pliant and patient but no more, for now on you are to remain in the palace and will be pushed to evolve into a HiAndromon like myself." The King of New Machine City ordered.

"NO!" Andromon yelled.

The sudden exclaimed surprised both Woody and HiAndromon.

"You can't keep me locked up in here and you won't! I have friends who need me and I need them! I won't let them go just because you're trying to make me be like you! I won't be like you, I fucking won't!" Andromon yelled at the top of his lungs.

He glared at his adoptive father and Woody, not letting it waver at all, trying to make them see he was completely serious.

While Woody faltered, HiAndromon stayed strong and Andromon walked away on the path to where his collection was hidden in a huff. Once he was out of earshot HiAndromon turned to one of his Datamon advisers.

"Datamon, follow him." He ordered.

Datamon obeyed his leader, none knowing that two familiar Hagumons were watching.

...

Soon Andromon got to his secret workshop and letter out a groan of frustration.

"Ugggg! My father, or should I say step father, has no right to keep me here and away from my friends just because they are organic and more importantly, force me to evolve into a HiAndromon." He groaned, but then, sadness began to consume him.

"But I don't because it means I'll be giving up the ability to feel and touch, smell all the good and bad stuff..." Andromon touched the exposed skin on his body.

"And if I'm a full robot! then Bella would be scared of me and before I even got the chance to say: 'I love you and how much I want to spend time with you!'" The Half-Machine smiled and pressed a hand to where his half organic heart was gently beating.

"Even though I am physically older and half machine, I think we can work past it and have a happy life together." He said smiling and trying to be optimistic.

After all, if someone as shy and insecure as Syrus and someone as brash and rude as Chazz could somehow become his friends, he was sure he'd be able to at least be friends with Bella, if only he could get a chance.

"So this is where you have been going when you should have been working or studying."

Andromon began to panic and turned around to see his father along with Woody and Datamon. HiAndromon glared at all the junk that Andromon collected and molded into new items.

"You have been sneaking out to those flawed and worthless human's world and collected their junk and worthless trinkets." He hissed, his words enraging Andromon.

"They are not worthless and flawed! Humans are unique and if you just give them a chance you will know!" He argued only for HiAndromon to knock him into a shelf, knocking down a few trinkets.

"So, the Human World has poisoned your mind, especially those organic Digimon outside you call friends." He growled. tilting the androids head up to eye contact with him.

"You must learn our kind and there's can never mingle." He said only for Andromon to slap the hand away.

"Shut up! I love Jaden, Louie and all my other friends as if they were my own family, they practically are since they treat me much better then you ever could!" Andromon hissed.

HiAndromon's eyes glowed red.

"Is that so? Then the organics had in defently poisoned you, especially that organic human AncientWisemon said you fell in love with!" He growled, causing Andromon to gasp.

"Don't you dare hurt Bella! I love her!" He yelled covering his mouth at the proclamation.

A aura of power covered HiAndromon.

"Oh, don't you worry, my son, I won't hurt a pathetic organic like her. But I will erase her from your life!" He declared.

He used his attacks to destroy all of of Andromon's trinkets and collection items until nothing was left but ruined mess as Andromon got to his knees and his father finished.

"I'll be back with the royal doctor and we will reprogram you to forget such childish organic feelings, those organic Digimon you're friends with and about that human you love so dearly." He said and with that, HiAndromon, Thomas and Woody walked out of the room leaving Andromon alone to cry as he did; both oily and normal tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Knockedy-knock-knock. Knock-knock."

Gasping in shock, Andromon glanced up at the one window in his little hide out and saw...

"Louie?!" He exclaimed.

The Veemon Princess grinned, jumping into his hide out through the window with a rope tied around her waist.

"The one and only. Come on, take my hand." She called, offering him her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Andromon asked.

"I'm kidnapping you, silly. And my wonderful accomplices named Chazz, Syrus, Chumbly, Hassleberry and Jaden are gonna help me."

"But, my father will kill you!"

"Not if he doesn't find out. Hurry up! My parents can only keep the guards distracted for so long!"

"You're mother and father are here?!"

"Yep. When I told them about our latest adventure and that you were in trouble, they decided it was high time you got out of this Hell-hole, so they brought a couple of their strongest knights and are acting insane outside, doing whatever they can to get New Machine City's entire attention. My Mom actually yelled 'Sukamon is sooooo sexy' to get their attention."

"...Holy crud, they are serious about this aren't they?"

"Damn straight they are! Now lets get you the Hell out of here before they realize we're kidnapping the prince of New Machine City."

That was all it took for Andromon to grab her hand and let his friends pull him up and out of the building.

Once they were out, Chazz whistled and suddenly 3 Devimon appeared and started carrying everyone away, Devimon 1 carrying Andromon, Devimon 2 carrying Chumbly and Hassleberry, Devimon 3 carrying Syrus and Jaden and Chazz himself carrying Louie. They flew as far away from New Machine City as they could, luckily not being noticed what-so-ever by the Machine Digimon.

Except for two familiar Hagumon.

"The emotional pain is set." Darkness whispered, eerily.

"Now we need to set the bait." Yusuke whispered as the two followed them.

...

Back with Andromon and Louie's group, they met with Hassleberry who was waiting at the gate to Louie's home: The Dragon's Castle.

"Captain Louie, glad you made it back safely along with the others. Sarge, good to see you, too." The Agumon greeted, saluting to Andromon.

"At ease, Solider. Report." Louie ordered, going along with her military obsessed friend's little game.

"General Louisa and General Koji, along with their little army, have kept the Machine Digimon extremely busy by going bat shit crazy things from trying to demolish the shield by spitting on it to screaming the most random and abnormal things, it has been suggested that everyone was drunk. After HiAndromon appeared on the scene, General Koji started flirting with him and got in a fist fight with General Louisa in order to by time. Once they received word that the Sarge was rescued, they retreated before they could anger HiAndromon any more, sending in a spy to keep an eye on things." Hassleberry reported.

"Where are my parents now, Private?"

"General Louisa and General Koji have gone to their room and ordered anyone in the army not to disturb them until later notice. I think they might be trying to-"

"Ewww, Hassleberry don't even say it, that's just gross."

"I apologies, Captain, I didn't mean to disgust you."

"It's fine. Are our rooms ready for us? Something tells me we'll have to hid out in Dragon's Castle for a while."

"All set, Captain, just waiting to be occupied."

"Good. You're dismissed, Private, have a good night."

"Will do, Captain, will do."

With that, the gang continued on their way into Dragon's Castle, Andromon seemingly unhappy.

"_Nobody didn't have to do this just to get me away from my father... I don't want anyone to die._" He thought.

Louie saw the look on his face and looked up at him.

"Andro, you okay?" She asked as Andromon placed a fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine I just need to be alone to collect my thoughts, my father did destroy my workshop and collection."

"He did what?! I'm gonna kill him for that?! How did he even know about it?"

"Woody blabbed."

"... I'm gonna kill him. I am gonna fucking kill him when I see him next. I will kill him by tearing him apart from the inside out. And the first thing to go will be his equivalent of a peni-"

"Louie, calm down. I know you're angry about this, but that won't help."

"You're right it won't help you and that's who I'm worried about right now. So I'll repeat my question, are you okay, Andro?"

"No."

"That was all I needed to hear."

With that, Louie took his hand in her own and used it to wing herself up so she was perched on his shoulder and hugged his neck, humming a tune she had stuck in her head to try to calm him and provided what little comfort she could for her Half-Machine friend.

"We'll get it sorted, okay, Andro? I promise, no one is going to die, not you, not me and certainly not anyone on our side." Louie promised.

"But that doesn't get rid of the fear. Louie, we are up against a Mega Level Digimon who hates Organics like you and Jaden, is the King of New Machine City and is absolutely heartless. If he gets the chance to, he will kill you next time you both meet." Andromon argued.

"You think I give a damn who we're fighting? HiAndromon hurt you and a few years ago, completely destroyed my mother's Home Village, Witchly Hallows. He's had this coming for a long time and who better to dish out the revenge then the ones who were hurt?"

"I don't want anyone to die because of me, though!"

"...Wow, you are really self centered, huh?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said about Witchly Hallows? That isn't the first village he's destroyed but my Mom is determined to make sure it's the last. She was hurt by HiAndromon, I was constantly attacked by HiAndromon and my father is out for blood for both of these things and for hurting you; his son in spirit. HiAndromon has been asking for war for years; and now he's finally gonna get what he wants."

"But, people do die in wars, Louie, please don't start one!"

"Who ever said I was going to start a war? When HiAndromon finds out you're hiding here, among us organics, under our protection, he either won't give a flying freak and ignore us or he'll start a war trying to get you back. But I swear, Andromon, I won't let anything bad happen to you! I won't!"

"Louie..."

"No, don't interrupt me when I'm giving a speech! You are my friend, who I would do anything for. I'd live for you, I'd die for you and you know why? Because I don't wanna lose my big brother, I freaking won't let it happen, you got that now?!"

Andromon was left speechless, so he just nodded and Louie smiled, jumped off his shoulder, took his hand and led him into one of the rooms, presumably the one he'd be using while he stayed here.

"I'll be next door and Jaden is in the door across from you, so if you need either of us, we'll be right there. Good night, Andro." Louie waved and with that, she left.

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Andromon broke down and started crying.

"Oh Louie, if only I had the courage you and the others had." He wished as he took his handkerchief off the machine metal mark and glared at it.

"But all I am is just some half machine and half organic freak of nature, and one half I don't want to be, I want to be a organic... No a human and live in the human world to be with Bella... Oh, Bella." He muttered before crying again as the two hidden Hagumon smirked and floated down to set the bait.

Not one of them realized they had a listener.

"Dear child, so alone and afraid." Darkness whispered, eerily.

"Sweet child, a exiled prince so far away from home." Yusuke whispered as Andromon looked up at the two odd Hagumons.

"Who... Who are you two?" He asked as the two Hagumons floated and circled him.

"I am Darkness and this is my servant Yusuke. We represent someone who can make all your dreams come true." Darkness said.

Andromon looked at them.

"Who?" He asked.

"Why, HexGuardmon, the greatest wizard there is." Yusuke stated, as if it were obvious.

"He can make miracles happen using the art of Alchemy. It's incredible what he can do." Darkness added.

"He can turn led into gold, or water into wine."

"And maybe even exchange machinery for flesh and blood."

Andromons ears perked up to that.

"Turn machine to flesh?" He asked with a bit of excitement.

The Hagumon grinned, knowing they got him, but Andromon then frowned.

"But if I do that then I'll be separated from my Digimon friends." His told himself, not wanting that.

Yuskue floated around his head, as if trying to hypnotize him or something.

"Maybe... But think... You and that organic Bella." He whispered.

"Together..." Darkness whispered.

"Forever." They said together.

Andromon then stared at the exposed flesh of his body and at his hands and at the machine metal as he scowled and wrapped it back up as he took a deep breath.

"Take me to him, take me to HexGuardmon." He ordered.

Darkness and Yusuke grinned.

"Of course... Sweet child." They said as the three exited the room.

From where he was hiding, the listener stepped out of the shadows, growling in annoyance, his grey eyes flashing in a mixture of worry and rage.

"This... Is not good." Chazz growled, glaring at where the suspicious Digimon and his friend once where.

The Demon Lord had heard of HexGuardomon, a Guardomon that studied magical arts like alchemy and often made deals with various Digimon, but a good amount of them had disappeared mysteriously. But from what he heard, he was only a fairy tale, a story mothers told their children to get them to brush their teeth and go to bed at night. So much for rumours

"I better tell Louie and the others."

...

Back with Andromon, he was with Yusuke and Darkness, trusting them despite their names (Yusuke literally means 'Ghost's helper').

"How far is HexGuardomon's home?" He asked as the two floating gears stayed ahead.

"Not far young one, we've just arrived." Darkness said as they approached a large old spooky manor that once belonged to the infamous Myotismon.

"This is his home, now come on child." Yusuke called as the two Hagumon floated in with Andromon nervously following.

No one suspected they were being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

Having never actually been in the manor during the battle of the Dark Masters but hearing stories of it from the DigiDestined, the interior dressing lived up to the fact it was depressing, dingy and cold on his exposed skin and circuits.

"_I can't chicken out now if I want to be with Bella, I have to be brave._" He thought.

He was completely unaware of the depressed looking Bakemons, Phantomons, lesser Dragon Digimon, ZombieAgumon and Gatomons were talking or begging the poor android to not go further, until a UndeadRedVeggiemon grabbed his arm, causing him to gasp and pull until it let go. Andromon picked up the pace and approach a large chamber that formally belonged to Myotismon.

"Come in, come in young one." A voice said as Andromon stepped in and looked around at what looked like a scientists lab.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways." The voice said from the shadows and out stepped HexGuardomon.

"It's rude, one may question your up bringing." He said with a chuckle.

"I... I apologize. My father didn't like organics and the ones who I hang out with never told me that." Andromon apologized, bowing.

HexGuardomon smirked.

"Rise, there is no need to bow to me now sit down." He said.

Andromon obeyed as HexGuardomon looked a bit at a mirror.

"Now, I am told you fell in love with a young human girl of the real world..." He spoke, Andromon's blush confirmed it as he chuckled.

"Not that I blame you for falling in love with her she is quite the catch." The Alchemist said chuckling

"Now, android boy, the solution to your problem is easy, in order to get what you want, is for you to become a full human yourself and to get to her age." He said.

Andromon had a look of hope on his face.

"And since I have a soft spot for young lovers, I'll make you an offer that you simply can't refuse." HexGuardromon added.

Andromon's eyes then filled with hope.

"Really? What is it?" He asked as HexGuardomon walked to his caldron.

"I will make you a potion that will make you a human for 4 months, and before the sun sets on the last day of the 4th month, you are gonna have to make Bella kiss you. But not just any old kiss, it has to be sincere, a bond kiss of true love, and if you succeed before the sunset of the last day of the 4th month, you will remain human permanently." He explained.

Andromon smiled at that, believing that after he talks and explains to Bella it was he who saved her by taking her out of the woods he is sure to get the kiss.

"But if you fail, you return back into your Digimon form and you belong... to me." He said, adding a dark tone to the last part.

Andromon grew a bit nervous as HexGuardomon got close.

"You see, my boy, no one in this world can gain anything without first giving something back in return; in other words, to obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. And since I am giving you a chance at a new life, if you screw it up, according to the laws of Equivalent Exchange, you will owe me that life, right? So, do we have a deal?" He explained.

Andromon looked down, nervously as he debated his options, but seeing a vision of Bella's face, he decided.

"We do, even though it means I will never see my Digimon friends again." He said.

HexGuardomon chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget, there is the matter of my fee-" He added, pressing a finger on Andromon's lips before he could talk.

"-and no it's not Digi-Dollars or anything material. In the rules of Alchemy, something from you must be given up, and there is only one thing I require from you." He said as he eyed the Machine Digimetal that was covered, before his finger just moved to Andromon's throat.

"Your voice." HexGuradromon said in a cool tone before tapping it once and walking to his desk.

Andromon's eyes widened in shock as he covered his throat with both his hands.

"M-m-my voice?" He asked.

HexGuardomon picked up a necklace of a blood gemstone ball as it's charm.

"That is correct, in exchange for making you a human, you are to give up your voice, as for the rules of equivalent exchange." He said.

Andromon began concerned.

"But with out my vocal processors, how can I-" He started.

HexGuardomon turned to face him with a eye smile.

"Now, now, now the body you will be getting is handsome and attractive so she will be attracted to that, and you're a clever Digimon I am sure you can figure out how to communicate with her, which comes to another part of the deal." He said, slipping the necklace around his neck.

"Tell the human girl the deal or the fact you are a Digimon and you will return to being your real self and become mine." He said, not knowing there were a certain group of eavesdroppers listening in.

Louie and the others had followed Andromon and the two Hagumons when they heard the deal, the gang became worried.

"We need to hurry a and stop this!" Jaden declared.

The rest of the gang nodded, but Yusuke, Darkness and his clones stopped them before they could respond. HexGuardomon mixed the potion. As he mixed it, HexGuardromon saw the android's friends and grinned at there attempt to save him, even if it was futile.

"_It's way too late._" He thought as he placed the last of the ingredients and pulled out a parchment.

"Now, this potion will turn you into a human, but before I change you you must do one last thing." He said showing Andromon the contact.

Even from the distance she was at, Syrus was able to read it and gasped.

"Andr-" He screamed, only to be attacked by one of the Darkness clones.

The others gasped and watched as the Legendary Warrior was flung out threw the window, all of them staring at where he had ended up.

"Anyone one else tries anything and they will regret it." Yusuke warned, glaring at the organic Digimon.

Looking at each other in worry, after they all nodded, Chazz and Jaden went to get Syrus while Louie and Chumbly just stood there and watched, helplessly, as Andromon made the biggest mistake of his life.

Grabbing the quill he was offered, Andromon signed his name in sloppy hand writing as HexGuardomon grinned and made the contract vanish. He waved a hand over the cauldron and chanted as from the potion great winds blew. Andromon braced himself as shadowy hands appeared out.

"Now young one, sing." HexGuardromon said.

Andromon took a deep breath and sung the song Bella sang to him as HexGuardomon grinned as the blood stone glowed.

"Keep singing." He said as the wispy hands reached over.

"ANDROMON! NO!" Louie screamed, but she went unheard.

The hands entered Andromon's mouth and down his throat, pulling out a glowing orb. Andromon covered his throat, now muted and voiceless, as the whisks holding the voice entered the blood red stone around HexGuardomon's neck as it glowed. HexGuardomon then laughed as the potion busted forward and covered Andromon's body in a bubble.

Andromon began to change, his armor was absorbed into his body, leaving pinkish skin and his torn black shorts and black circles around his eyes, however soon his skin took a normal human tone as messy blonde hair grew on his head. He started to shrink and shrink until he was now a young boy, Bella's age, and the digimetal of machines was around his neck like a necklace. And cloths? Unfortunately, we were lacking in that area of the transformation.

The bubble then popped, leaving a now human and changed Andromon on the ground. Louie, having enough, punched the Hagumons, grabbed her friend with Chumbly's assistance as they ran out.

"Guys, where the Hell are you?!" Louie screamed once they got out.

"Here, Lou!"

Looking up, they saw Chazz, Jaden and Syrus up in the air, being chased by some DeathAirdarmon.

"_Aww cr*p._" The Veemon Princess thought.

"Come on, run as fast as you guys can! Protect Andro with all you have, he's just human now!" She yelled, turning around and glaring at the dead Digimon.

The gang nodded and after reluctantly handing Andro his jacket, Chazz picked him up and flew away with their friends following.

"Louie, what are you planning to-" Jaden was cut off.

"Just shut up and run! Get him to the junk yard and while I buy some time! Go! Just do it!" Louie interrupted him.

Though reluctant, the Guilmon nodded and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the others. Louie turned to face the undead and she glowed.

"You will not lay a hand on my friends!" She declared and unleashed a burst of light.

…

Back with the others, they made it to the portal to the real world and into the junk yard. They collapsed as the sun rose on the first day of Andromon being a human.

Back in the junk yard, the humans were walking around in hopes to meet their new friends (or Digimon as Bella and Mr Motomiya called them) or in Bella's case the one who gave her the music box around the place.

"Bella, why on Earth do we have to come back here?" Hikari complained.

Bella looked at her.

"You guys want to find the Digimon you saw before and I want to meet the one who gave me the music box so come on! Let's search!" Bella called.

Sighing at their leader, Jesse decided to speak.

"Come on, guys, let's make sure she doesn't get herself almost killed again." He suggested.

They shrugged and continued.

Back with the Digimon and the former Digimon, they were resting after running from HexGuardomon's army (though none of them knew what happened to Louie). Andromon stood up and saw his flesh covered hand and wiggled his fingers until he saw a polished piece of metal. He stumbled to it to see his reflection.

"_It worked, it really worked I am human!_" He thought smiling.

"Guys! Boy, I am glad you're all safe!"

They turned to the small, squeaky female voice and saw it was Louie...but she was a DemiVeemon.

"Hey squirt, you are a real squirt, now." Chazz chuckled.

Louie pouted.

"Shut up Gluttony, I had to digivolve into Magnamon to get rid of the army or at least cripple it so you guys could get away." She huffed as she looked at Andromon, who was still wrapped in Chazz's large jacket. She noticed him continued to look at himself, touching his new hair and pinching a bit of his skin.

"So he really is human." Louie sighed.

The others nodded

"Yup, and I saw the deal: In exchange for his voice, he gets to be human for four months." Syrus stated

"Right, and unless Bella kisses him he can stay human or go to HexGuardomon." Chumly added.

"Well, first thing that we need to sort out is some cloths for him. I want my jacket back!" Chazz hissed, glaring slightly.

Louie nodded.

"Right. Maybe there'll be some in the junk yard. Syrus and I'll look, Chumbly, Jaden and Chazz look after him." She ordered.

After everyone nodded to the plan, Syrus picked up his friend and they started heading for the junk yard.

"Now Andro, if you want to be human, you have ta dress like one." Jaden declared as he began to shuffle in the junk, looking for cloths.

However, the loud shuffling through the trash was over heard by a curtain dark-blonde.

"Guys, I think I heard something." Alexis said, running after the noise with the others following.

...

Back with the Digimon and one human, Jaden grinned at his masterpiece.

"There you go, I told you I can find some cloths for Andro." He grinned, not noticing the others dead-pane, minus Andro who looked at his outfit...

Which was more of a large red shirt that covered his legs and his arms a bit.

"Well, it's better then Chazz's jacket, definitely covers the... important things." Louie sighed, a slight blush on her face as she mentioned Andro's reproductive organs.

The guys showed their agreement with nods, not having one little problem with it at all since they were all men after all.

"Guys, I heard the noise over here."

At the sound of Alexis's voice, Andro instinctively responded and ran to hide but Louie ran, or rather hopped, to him.

"Andro wait!" She squeaked as he hid behind a car.

It was then that their human friends came up to them.

"Guys, are these the Digimon you saw?" Bella asked.

The humans group nodded. Jesse saw and stared at her a bit, making the now DemiVeemon Princess blush.

"Um... Hi." She said, feeling awkward for some reason, but she sounded cute as a button to the southerner.

Jesse picked her up with a smile, chuckling as she blushed even more.

"Awwww, you are so cute." He chuckled, nuzzling her to his face.

"Sh-sh-shut up! I'm not cute!" Louie huffed with a glare and a blush on her face that made it appear she was pouting.

That caused the others to snicker. Andro peeked out to see what all the fuss was about, which was noticed by Bella.

"Huh?" She wondered as she walked over.

Seeing he was spotted, Andro hid again, pulling the shirt he had a bit to try and make it cover him a bit more.

"Hey, come on, I won't hurt you." She said.

Andro peeked out, very, very nervously and didn't stop himself from staring.

"Well, come on now." She called, smiling gently which caused Andro's new organic heart to melt.

"_Oh, what a smile._" He thought, giddily, before stepping out.

Bella then proceeded to look at him, mostly his eyes.

"Have we met, you look familiar." Bella said.

Andro smiled and nodded quickly.

"He should be familiar, girly." Chazz huffed.

Only for Syrus and Chumbly to cover his mouth. Bella smiled.

"Really?" She questioned, grabing his hands.

"Then you're the one who got me out of the woods, sang with me and gave me the music box! Oh wait, bad manners, my name is Bella what's yours?" She asked.

Andro smiled and mouthed 'Andromon' but no sound left his throat.

"_Right I traded my voice to become Human._" He thought with a frown.

Bella grew worried.

"You okay?" She asked.

Andro tapped his throat, showing he can't talk.

"Our buddy here's name is Andro. He went mute a few hours ago." Jaden said.

Bella then got sad.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry for what happened Andro. I almost thought you were the one who helped me." Bella said, sadly.

Andro exhaled before he grinned and started gesturing.

"Huh, what is wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need any form of help?" Bella asked.

At that moment, Andro slipped on his large shirt and fell into Bella's arms, causing the two to blush.

"Well this is awkward, but it seems you need a place to stay, so come on. How about I take you to my home and we get you cleaned up and into some new cloths?" Bella suggested.

Andro blinked and nodded a bit as the two held hands.

"Guys, you can take the Digimon to my home, there's plenty of room unless you want to take them to your homes. " Bella suggested, then putting on a slightly teasing smile.

"Because I think Jess is enjoying his little snuggle time with the little Demiveemon." She teased, giggling softly.

The group turned and indeed, Jesse was snuggle/hugging the Demiveemon, who's face was going a very deep scarlet color, probably from embarrassment.

"I have a name!" She huffed.

Jesse grinned at his friends and continued to hold the DemiVeemon Princess, but not by his face anymore.

"Yup! Her name's Louie! And I have to say, it is a very nice name." He added, smiling at his new friend.

If it were possible, she turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"St-st-stop fussing over me! I-I-I-I'm noth-th-th-nothing special!" Louie huffed.

She had never been this fussed over in all her life! Not by her 'servants', not by her friends, not by her subjects, Hell not even her parents ever went this gaga over her! She didn't know weather to be embarrassed, honored or say something like 'Jesse's not a bad name either' back! She'd never been given so many compliments a once by someone, let alone a very handsome boy like the one holding her in his arms.

"_Cr*p! I did not just think that!_" She scolded herself.

The others either laughed or giggled at how flustered the Dragon Digimon was, they couldn't help it.

"Well, come on. Let's do what she said laddies and head to our homes." Sally suggested.

The rest followed the girl to there own homes, each Digimon going with the first human they met.

...

A while later, we find Andro in a bath tub, enjoying the water and bubbles. In New Machine City, he never had a full bath where he can submerge his whole body in water. Andro giggled as he blew on some of the bubbles, enjoying the feeling of wetness, only being able to experience it as he dipped his flesh foot in water.

Soon, Davis came in with a change of cloths his size.

"Nice to see you are enjoying yourself Andro. The Andersons called with Louie explaining that you lived in the Digital World since you were a baby and you lost your voice due to trauma. I hope you can regain your speaking ability soon." He said, smiling pleasantly.

Andro smiled, happy that Louie had come up with a believable lie about his muteness and came out. He grabbed the towel and looked at it curiously. Davis smiled, understandingly.

"It's called a towel. We use them to dry ourselves off whenever we get wet. All I usually do is rub it on my body a for a little while and then, usually, I'm dry." He explained, seeing Andro didn't seem to know what to do.

Andro nodded and began doing what Davis had suggested. He enjoyed the fuzziness from the towel and giggled silently. He then looked at the cloths he was given, staring at them and picked up the shirt curiously. Davis chuckled.

"Looks like you have to practice wearing cloths, now. Let me help with that." He offered and helped Andro get dressed.

...

Meanwhile in Bella's room, she was busy drawing several Duel Monster card designs on blank index cards. She then looked at the music box the mysterious person who saved her had given her, a smile erupting onto her face and she played it again.

"I really hope you can come to see me and I can tell you thank you for the gift and singing with me." She prayed.

It was at that moment when Davis decided to knock on his daughter's door.

"Bella can I come in? I have someone to show you." He called.

Sure thing Daddy, come in." She said.

Davis opened the door.

"Come on, don't be shy." He called, softly.

Andro stepped, in now donned in a grey t-shirt, and tan cargo pants and black sandles. He touched the digimetal of machines around his neck as Bella smiled.

"Ah Daddy, he is really cute and cleans up nicely." She giggled as she took his hand, making Andro smile and blush.

"_She is touching me, she really is._" He thought, silently squealing, as she took him into her room.

"Come on, let me show you around my room." Bella said, smiling as she tugged him in and closed the door.

Davis smiled as he walked out to leave the two alone, his mind already knowing what the blush on Andro's face was.

Once alone, Bella pointed to her desk.

"This is where I draw out Duel Monster cards of my favorite cartoon characters, I hope to become a Duelist someday." She said, smiling at the thought of her dream.

Andro walked to it and looked at her designs.

"_Wow, some of these creatures look odd._" He thought as Bella grabbed his arm.

"I want to show you my TV and movies, you probably never saw a movie or played a video game in the Digital World, did you?" She asked.

Andro nodded.

"_She is right, I never seen a movie so it must be good._" He thought as the two sat down to watch a movie.

...

Meanwhile at the Anderson's home, Louie was having as good a time as Andro was. Not.

"Come on, just one hug, I promise I won't kill you!" An orange eyed version of Jesse called.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOHAN! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS YET, I DON'T WANNA DIE BEFORE THEN!" A now Veemon Princess yelled as she ran around the house with the bluenette after her.

You see, once Jesse had gotten home and introduced Louie to his family, adding in that she might be staying a while, his older twin brother Yohan had been all over her, trying to hug her, catch her off guard, he was doing everything he could just to get the little dragon in a hug and somehow while she was running for her life, she had Digivolved. However, that hadn't deterred Yohan even a little bit, he actually called her hot in this form and she didn't know weather to kick him or punch him for it. So instead she kept on running. The two had been at it for an hour already and Yohan wasn't showing any signs of slowing down and taking a breather. Nor was Jesse, his father or mother showing any signs of helping the little Dragon, who glared at them every time they laughed at her.

"This is not funny!" She yelled.

Jesse laughed harder.

"You're right, its hilarious!" He chuckled.

"TRAITOR!" Louie yelled angrily.

The southerner and his mother, a beautiful woman with Jesse's eyes, skin and blonde hair, laughed even harder while the Veemon pouted and ran into a closet, locking the door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you ware, Louie. I want to kiss you and play with you some more." Yohan called, making sure his voice was heavy with seduction, making sure she knew his intentions.

Louie yelled 'No' at least a thousand times, making everyone laugh harder until Jesse's father, a man with Yohan's eyes and hair but very pale skin, came up to his eldest son.

"Okay that's enough, please leave the little Digimon alone, Yohan." He chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Yohan sighed, walking away and into his room.

Louie unlocked the closet and peaked out.

"Is the pervert gone, Jamie, Lea? Am I gonna stay a virgin?" She asked Jesse's father and mother.

Jaime nodded.

"Yes, my evil son has gone now, Louie, you're safe." He chuckled.

"Would you like something to eat after all that running around, Louie?" Lea offered.

The Veemon Princess was about to decline, but the rumbling of her tummy prevented her from doing so, making her blush increase a little as the remaining Andersons chuckled.

"How's some Friend Shrimp sound? It's a family favorite." Lea chuckled.

Louie nodded, grinning a bit sheepishly.

"That'd be really good, thanks." She smiled.

The family smiled at their new friend and Lea disappeared into the kitchen to start making it while Jamie checked his watch.

"I gotta head for work, it's my turn for a late shift tonight." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll see ya, Dad." Jesse smiled at his father.

Jamie smiled at his son and gave him a fist bump.

"Tell Yohan if he keeps his hands off Louie for the rest of the night I'll get him something on my way home the next morning." He stated.

"Will do, Dad. Love you." Jesse smiled.

"I love you too, son." Jamie also smiled.

After sharing a quick hug, Jamie went over to Louie, who was still in the closet.

"I'll see if I can by you some cloths in case you ever wanna hang around town without being spotted. And before you protest, it's too late, I've already made up my mind that I'm gonna get you something." The bluenette interrupted.

Louie closed her mouth and pouted.

"Fine. Just nothing too expensive." She huffed.

"Okay then, I'll see you some time later then." Jamie smiled.

And with that, he was out of the living room and off to work, leaving Jesse and Louie alone.

"I can't believe how stubborn and weird you people are." Louie sighed, stepping out of the closet and walking over to Jesse, hopping onto the couch he was sitting on.

"And this is coming from the other worldly creature who calls herself a Dragon." Jesse teased.

"I guess you have a point there."

"Don't I always?"

"Well, I've known you for barely even a Day, so how am I suppose to know?"

"True. Very true. Where do you think you'll be sleeping tonight?"

"Considering your parents are in the same room and you and your pervy twin are in another room, I'll take the couch."

"That would be really painful, ya know."

"I don't really care, back home, the closest thing to a bed I could get was a extra large pillow for my body and a smaller pillow for my head. I think I can handle a couch."

"Still, I'd rather know you're safe with me instead of down here."

"And why isn't it safe down here?"

"Well, if a thief came in, you'd be down here and could easily get in trouble."

"Please. If a thief tried to hurt me, he'd be dead in 5 seconds, hidden in 30 and no one would ever find the body."

"That seems a bit cocky, Louie. Have you even met a thief before?"

"Sorta."

"Either way, please, just stay in my room with me?"

"How do I know Yohan won't do anything to me in my sleep?"

"My Mom would cut his allowance for the rest of his High School life, my Dad's a cop and will most likely try to shoot him and I'd post the most embarrassing baby photos all over the school website. Trust me, he won't do anything to you."

"That's very nice and all, but still, why are you so insistent on sleeping with me?"

"Well, I kinda liked having you there with me as I was falling asleep in the junkyard when we met. I've never fallen asleep that fast and you looked really cute in your sleep."

"Are you sure you're Jesse, or is this somehow Yohan?"

"Yohan bluntly flirts with anyone that can turn a head, he doesn't give less of a damn about if they're a boy or a girl. I honestly do think you looked cute while you were sleeping."

"Fine, I give up."

"Thank you."

With a victorious smile and with a call from Lea saying that the shrimp was ready, Jesse picked Louie up and walked into the kitchen with her in his arms, Yohan already there and scoffing his face in.

...

Meanwhile down town at the Himi residence, Tami just got back with Syrus.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I brought a new friend over!" She called, walking into the living room/kitchen.

"Oh, hi sweetheart-" A woman called, stopping mid sentence as she stared at her daughter's friend.

Syrus could see where Tami got her beauty from. Tami's mother, Sammy Himi, was a gorgeous woman with long, pink hair, smooth pale skin and heterochromic eyes, one a blood red and the other a bright green. She wore a pink bandanna around her neck, a green dress shirt and pink jeans underneath, a pear of green shoes with pink laces to top it off.

At first, the woman just stared in shock at Syrus, but then a pleasant smile decorated her cherry-pink lips.

"Hi, Kumamon. Sorry, but Tinkermon isn't here right now, she's taking care of the twins in the Digital World last I checked. By the way, how have KoriIkakumon and Seasarmon been? I hear that she's almost ready to give birth to their litter, we're expecting to hear the pitter-patter of cute, little, hybrid Digimon within the week." The pinknette giggled.

Tami and Syrus gasped.

"How are you not freaking out about this, Mom?! I thought you had no idea what a Digimon was!" Tami exclaimed in shock.

"Tami, don't you remember the bed-time stories me and your father used to tell you?" Sammy giggled.

"I was 6 back then and I'm 14 now, of course I don't remember!"

"Well, I'll give you a quick summary of all those stories we ever told you. When me and your father were 8 years old, we went to another world, the Digital World, with 18 other kids. While there, we found out we had the power to turn into Digital Monsters, or Digimon, and ended up falling in love while it happened. Using the power we had and by working together, we were able to defeat the evil that was terrorizing the Digimon, some of our friends had to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save our worlds. But according to Kumamon and KoriIkakumon, the Legendary Warriors of Ice that your father turned into, and Tinkermon and Seasarmon, the Legendary Warriors of Happiness that I turned into, all our friends have been reborn as their favorite Digimon, so it's all good now."

"Wait! So then you're the DigiDestined?! The first group of heroes who came to save our world that was in desperate need of being saved?!" Syrus gasped.

"Honey, I'm home!"

It was at that moment when a brunette man walked into the living/kitchen and saw the occupants, pleasant surprise on his face. He had brown hair, as it was mentioned earlier, pale skin and pale emerald eyes that Syrus could clearly see Tami had inherited. He was wearing a suit from a business office.

"Oh, hello, Kumamon, long time no see. How are your twins doing?" Tommy Himi asked, smiling happily at the sight of his 'other half'.

"Oh, no, no, no, sir, you have it all wrong! I'm not THE Kumamon, I'm just a regular Kumamon, just your everyday kinda Digimon. My, my name's Syrus." Syrus yelped, waving his arms awkwardly.

Tommy and Sammy looked at each other for a few moments and then chuckled.

"Sorry, we didn't realize that at all. My name is Sammy, Sammy Himi and this is my husband of 16 years, Tommy Himi. You may also know us as the Legendary Warriors of Happiness and Ice." The pinknette giggled.

"It's really nice to meet you, Syrus." Tommy chuckled, extending his hand and shaking it with Syrus's.

Tami smiled, happy to see her family getting along so well with Syrus. Speaking of family...

"Hey, where's Aisu?" She asked, noticing the absence of her brother.

"He's staying at Blair's house, don't you remember? He, Blair and Marcel are having a sleepover that you were invited to, but since you were with your own friends, I guess you didn't get the invite." Sammy explained, turning back to the food she was cooking.

"They probably wanted you there just to make sure nothing happened." Tommy added.

"Dad! What do you think Aisu is, sex-crazed? He's not gonna touch Blair or Marcel for that matter, despite them being a 3-way couple." Tami huffed.

Syrus kept his mouth closed and watched as this discussion went on.

"I think that Aisu might be going through a phase were he's not so sure about what he'll do around the two people he loves anymore, Tami. I mean, he is a growing boy." Sammy chuckled.

"Your mother has a point, he is a growing boy." Tommy agreed.

"Guys! Do we have to talk about this in front of my friends?!" Tami exclaimed with a bright red face.

"Hey, honey, you were the one who brought it up." Sammy defended herself.

"Maybe you'e just a tony bit jealous that your brother has both a girlfriend and a boyfriend while you're still single." Tommy teased his daughter, ruffling her hair.

"Daddy!" Tami groaned, fixing her hair up.

Sammy and Tommy laughed, before turning to each other.

"I'll go get Tami's room ready for her to have some company. After all, we can't have Syrus sleeping on the couch and Aisu won't be home until tomorrow. He may as well sleep there." He smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you down when dinners ready. Tami, you show Syrus around the house, make sure he know how everything works and what things he shouldn't touch, okay?" Sammy ordered, softly.

Tami nodded.

"Okay, Mom." She smiled and after taking Syrus's hand, she ran up the stares and showed him around.

The pinknette smiled at the retreating form of her daughter and the Digimon, a happy sigh escaping her lips.

"She's grown up so much over the years." The Warrior of Happiness smiled.

"Indeed she has." Tommy agreed with a nod.

…

Over at Alexis's house, it was practically a party when she came home. As usual, her idiot big brother Atticus and mother were dancing to the songs on the radio with some of their friends over at the house, her father had the door shut on his sound-proof study and no one noticed when she came in. Until Jaden interrupted all the norm.

Jaden ran into the living room, attracted by the smells of the party and after sniffing Atticus's body, he tackled him to say hi, shocking everyone and making it stop.

"Hi! My name's Jaden!" The little Guilmon giggled.

At seeing that... thing could talk, all but one of the guest left the house instantly, screaming about mutant dogs, aliens and stuff like that.

Atticus and his mother, who looked exactly like Alexis, laughed at the scene.

"Why, sissy, I didn't know you had brought back a pet that isn't a dog." He chuckled, rubbing Jaden's head.

"He's a Guilmon, a type of Digimon or Digital Monster. Everyone calls him Jaden though. I met him and some of his friends in the junk yard today." Alexis explained.

"Awww, aren't you a cutie-pie?" Alexis's mother, Nami, giggled as she scratched Jaden gently behind his ears.

The Dinosaur Digimon purred at the feeling.

"Nami? What's with the sudden silence? Did somebody die?"

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway where a man who looked exactly like Atticus, but a little bit older, stood dressed in a business uniform that had a name tag which read 'Andrew Rhodes'.

"Honey, why haven't you changed out of your uniform yet?" Nami asked, innocently staring at her husband.

Andrew stood there, eye twitching, as he stared at the Guilmon.

"What is that thing?" He demanded, pointing at Jaden.

Jaden innocently cocked his head to the side.

"His name is Jaden and he's a Dinosaur from another world called the Digital World. Please let us keep him, Daddy!" Atticus whined, hugging Jaden's neck fondly.

"He'll be good, he talks like humans do, he'll be able to understand us and respond, too, hun. Go on, Jay, say something!" Nami encouraged.

"Ummm...I'm hungry?" The Digimon said, not sure if he understood correctly.

"He's a nice person, please, Dad. Let us keep him." Alexis begged.

Seeing his whole family was against him on this one, Andrew sighed.

"Fine. But I don't want that thing in my study or bed-room." He growled.

"His name is Jaden, Dad."

Turning their heads to the one guest who stayed and went unnoticed until now, Jaden couldn't help but feel that if he was human like Andro, he'd look like the boy's twin. He had brown hair with an orange patch on top, light skin and golden eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit. This was Haou Yuki, often refereed to as the Supreme King due to his tyrant-like and emotionless/anti-social nature.

"Oh, sorry Haou, didn't realize you were still here." Nami and Atticus apologized.

"Don't worry, I was leaving, anyway. Yohan wants me to meet him at our place." He said, no emotions in his tone as he rose to his feet.

"Go easy on him this time, Haou, we don't want Yohan limping tomorrow in school. It'll let the whole world know he has a sadistic lover." Nami called, teasingly.

"M-m-mom!" Alexis and Haou stuttered in embarrassment.

Atticus laughed, Andrew shook his head with a sigh and Jaden just looked on curiously.

"Bye!" Haou yelled and ran out the door before the mad-hatter clones could embarrass him or his boyfriend any more.

"See ya!" The Rhodes called.

"Come back to the mad house anytime you like!" Atticus added.

Once Haou had turned the corner, Nami closed the door and turned to her family and Jaden.

"Now that's sorted, let's get the sleeping arrangements sorted." She declared, grinning merrily.

The family nodded.

"One question." Jaden cut in.

All attention turned to him.

"What's a 'sadistic lover'?" He asked.

Everyone either face planted or sweat-dropped.

...

With Sally, she was taking Chumbly home, thought the bear Digimon was honestly worried about meeting her parents.

When they finally got there, Sally took a necklace off her neck, which had a key on it, inserted the key in the key hole and after a few twists, the door opened, letting both of them in side. And the first thing Chumbly noticed was how empty it felt.

He couldn't hear a TV playing in the living room, he couldn't hear typing/writing in a study. He could only hear his breath, Sally's breathing and the silence.

"Where are your parents, Sally?" Chumbly asked.

"Both my parents have late night jobs, they should be back in a little while." Sally said.

Chumbly nodded and excepted the answer, but as time went on and he learned the way of the Human World, Chumbly couldn't help nut notice that Sally's parents never came home that night. That got the BrownFrigimon worried.

"_Could she be lonely?_" He wondered.

He looked at Sally as she made a bit of dinner.

"Hey laddie, you like grilled cheese?" She asked.

Chumbly nodded.

"Sure thing, I love the stuff." He answered.

After it was made, the two started to eat together as he continued to look at the kind, Scottish girl.

"_Well don't worry I'll make sure you are never alone._" He promised.

After all, though she seemed like a person who liked being alone, no one on Earth or in the Digital World can bare solitude.

...

With Hikari and Chazz, they were coming to the blonde's home as Hikari kept looking at her savor, while Chazz tried to keep quiet around what would be his future mate.

Eventually, she couldn't take the silence and cut it.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" She asked.

"... Because I wanted, no, needed to kiss you." He explained.

"Why me of all people, someone you only just met?"

"Well, you see, it's kinda complicated."

"I have time. And my family's not home today, they're visiting grandparents."

"Okay. Just to warn you, somethings won't make any sense at all and others might seem like I'm one of those uncool, pervert dudes who do whatever they want with any girl they like just because they can. "

"I couldn't give less of a damn, I just want an answer."

"Okay. Ya see..."

So, Chazz explained everything about the types, what happened in the Virus type mating season and what the usually the out come was. Hikari listened with attentive ears, occasionally biting her lip to stop herself from interrupting him.

Once he was done Hikari looked at him.

"So, basically, you kissed me since you feel it in your gut that we're soul mates, as in, eternal lovers or something?" She checked.

Chazz nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not like those idiots others who dive in head first, I... Well, I want to get to know you better before I actually... mate with you." He explained, blushing slightly.

Hikari nodded and smiled in understanding, a pinch of pink on her cheeks.

"I'd like that very much." She agreed.

Chazz smiled at her and they both grinned.

"So... Want to start talking about each other to learn about one another?" Chazz offered.

Hikari nodded.

"Ok." She agreed.

The two started to talk to each other and learn more of each other.

...

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Louie's parents were worried about their daughter and her friends as they haven't came home.

"Koji? You think we should call up the others? I mean, it's more then likely that our kids are in the Human World." Louisa offered, her sky-blue eyes and yellow scales glistening.

Koji, the Veemon King with raven scales and sapphire eyes, nodded.

"I'm willing to bet anything that Syrus will probably gain Tommy and Sammy's attention, since he is a Kumamon." He agreed.

Louisa nodded.

"Right. I'm sure the others will as well. They are Digimon in the Human World after all." She chuckled.

Suddenly, Hassleberry ran in.

"General Louisa! General Koji! I have a message from Private Louie!" He yelled, giving a quick bow to the two.

"Go ahead, Hassleberry." Koji nodded.

"She said to not to worry that she and the others are okay, but Andromon had traded his voice to be a human for 4 months and unless he kisses a human he liked, he will become HexGuardomon's servant forever." He repeated.

Koji and Louisa gasped: they knew of HexGuardomon's work, he was infamous for his cruel deals.

"HiAndromon mustn't know about this. Ever." Koji stressed, Louisa nodding in total agreement.

"Hassleberry, I want you to go to the Human World and see if you can help my daughter and her friends out." Louisa ordered, throwing a cellphone at the Agumon.

"Use this to contact us. It's my old cellphone. If any humans call you by Agumon and want to know why you're in their world, show them this and tell them 'Louisa gave it to me'." She added.

Hassleberry saluted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He stated.

As he ran out, the two rulers held hands and prayed. Prayed for their children, Andromon and for things to work out.

...

Back with Andro and Bella, they finally finished their seventh movie as Davis called them down to dinner.

"Bella, Andro I made ramen so eat up!" Davis called.

The two came running down the stairs and sat down in front of the bowls. Andro grinned since all he had in New Machine City was oil and metal so ramen must be good. As soon as he got to his bowl he dipped his hands in and started eating it. At first Davis and Bella started at him, but then Davis chuckled softly.

"Andro, that's not how you eat ramen." He said, gaining Andro's attention.

Bella smiled at him.

"Copy me. This is how you eat ramen." She instructed and then used her chopsticks to place it in her mouth.

Andro mimicked her and soon the whole bowl was empty, but his face was messy and causing both Bella and Davis to laugh as he whipped his face clean.

"You never really used a lot of utensils in the Digital World, did you?" Davis guessed.

Andro shrugged as Bella grabbed his hand and smiled, making him blush.

"_Oh Bella I wish to tell you so much, that its me and to kiss you but not yet._" He thought as Davis brought out a few mugs of hot chocolate in.

Andro looked at them curiously. He dipped a finger in it and made a face due to it burning his finger.

"Careful, its hot, the same goes for the mug." Davis warned.

Andro blushed in embarrassment.

"_Right, I have full skin and its sensitive._" He thought as he sucked on his burn finger, tasting the sweet chocolate on it.

"_Wow, hot chocolate is yummy._" He told himself.

Bella laughed as she wrapped a napkin around the mug.

"Here, this will stop your hands from burning, but you need to blow on it to cool it off." She suggested and practiced what she preached, taking a sip at the end.

Andro mimicked her and his eyes shinned at the taste.

"_Wow this is so good!_" He thought as he guzzled it down happily.

Davis and Bella laughed as she looked at him.

"Since you don't know much about the human world, me and my friends can show you around town and we can teach you. If my dad will allow it." She said.

Davis nodded.

"Sure, but be careful." He warned.

Bella looked at Andro.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

Andro nodded yes.

"Alright." Bella smiled.

Andro also smile.

"Now come on, its bed time. Andro, come with me and I can show you a temporary room." Davis offered.

Andro nodded as Davis guided him to a room after Bella said good night. Soon, Davis took Andro to a room with a good size bed and Andro's eyes widened.

"This is the guest room, for in case visitors come to want to stay the night to sleep." He explained.

Andro walked to the bed and touched it, then he got on, enjoying how spongy it was.

Davis watched this with a smile.

"I guess you just slept on the dirt and hard stuff all your life in the Digital World." He predicted as Andro climbed into bed.

"_You don't know the half of it._" Andro thought, recalling that he just slept on slabs of metal when he was a Digimon, as he got under the blankets and zonked out.

Eventually, he was snoring peacefully and causing Davis to smile as he turned off the lights.

"Good night Andro." he said as he closed the door gently, silently adding:

"Or should I say, 'Andromon'."

...

Meanwhile in new Machine city, HiAndromon was in his throne room thinking of what has happened with his son's disappearance, unknown to him that it had actually been a rescue attempt.

"That bratty fool of a son could have ran away from me." He suggested to himself.

Woody and a few Police guardomon watched as the high protector paced and thought of all the possibilities of what had happened to his adopted son.

"You don't think it was the organics who stole the High Protector's son?" Woody asked as the police Guardomons shrugged.

"Well, all of you go look for him, around New Machine City or out of it, but find Andromon and get him back here now." HiAndromon ordered.

The Police Guardomons saluted and walked out as Woody sighed.

"What a mess." He said.

HiAndromon looked at the AncientWisemon and knew that deep down, it was indeed a mess, but his pride refused to admit that.

...

The morning came and everyone woke up to show Andro what it means to be human.

_I've got my memories  
They're always inside of me  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was_

Everyone looked over either Hikari's or Andro's shoulder as the blonde taught him how to use proper hand writing, everyone besides a laughing Louie ignoring as Yohan occasionally grabbed Haou's butt and got slapped in the face for it.

_I believe you now  
I've come too far  
No, I can't go back  
Back to how it was_

Then, we have everyone shopping for cloths with 3 more girls named Jasmine Makurada, Mindy Hamaguchi and Julie Mickadem, who were totally mad about it. We also have Hassleberry with them.

_Created for a place  
I've never known_

Everyone was having a picnic near the forest, Andro, Jaden, Hassleberry and Louie gazing at the wondrous world around them.

_This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it, maybe, this is home  
Yeah, this is home_

Next, Tami and Alexis were showing Andro how to cook a decent meal, laughing when Louie came running in with Yohan on her tail and Jesse behind him, having an argument that went like this:

"Keep your perverted hands off my dragon, Yohan!"

"Whoever said she was yours, little brother?"

"You have Haou!"

"Doesn't mean I can't shop around just to piss him off!"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A PRIZE!"

PUNCH! "OWW!"

_Belief over misery  
I've seen the enemy  
And I won't go back  
Back to how it was_

Sally told the Digimon and Andro about religion and everything related to it from why people might follow it to people starting wars over it. She also mentions supernatural creatures from Nessie to aliens.

_And I got my heart set on what happens next  
I've got my eyes wide, it's not over yet  
We are miracles  
And we're not alone_

Everyone was now chilling out in the Andersons' house, watching a movie called 'Aliens in the Attic' with the Digimon cuddling with the first humans they met, Yohan holding a pouting Haou in a gentle but strong grip and Hassleberry just sitting on his own, his heart set on what would happen next.

_Yeah, this is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it, maybe, this is home  
Yeah, this is home_

The gang were at the beach, teaching Andro to swim. Hassleberry was about to start eating his sandwich when he felt teeth on his butt, making him yowl in pain and drop the sandwich.

"Shirley, calm down and let the poor mate go!"

Tilting his head slightly, the Agumon gasped at the sight set before him. Running towards him was a girl with long black hair, tanned skin from down under and one stunning teal eye, the other being hidden by bandages. She was wearing a white one-piece swim suit with dark grey, not black, strips and white shorts.

"Sorry about her, mate, I thought I fed her properly." The girl apologized, her Australian accent thick, while a guilty-looking crocodile lay by her side, obediently.

"Oh, it's alright, miss. Name's Hassleberry, code name Tyranno." Hassleberry introduced himself, stretching a clawed hand out.

"Nice to meet you, mate. The name's Jimu Cook, codename 'Jim Crocodile', but you can just call me Jim." She said, smiling as she shook his hand.

_And now after all my searching  
After all my questions  
I'm gonna call it home_

Jim and her crocodile Shirley became members of the gang and she taught everyone how to live in the woods on their own, if they ever got lost, since she was such an adventurous and slightly wild child.

_I got a brand new mindset  
I can finally see the sunset  
I'm gonna call it home_

The gang watched the sunset on one lovely Friday evening, everyone cuddling with their usual companions, with the addition of Hassleberry holding Jim, who stroked Shirley's head soothingly.

_This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it, maybe, this is home_

Julie had organised a party and sorta forced/bribed everyone to come and despite them all thinking this was gonna be a disaster, they all actually had a good time with dancing, talking and the music gently playing in the background.

_(This is home)  
This is home  
Now I know  
Yeah, this is home_

Back in New Machine City, HiAndromon and Woody were doing something that neither of them ever did: they thought about their actions towards Andromon and started to regret them.

_I've come too far  
And I won't go back  
Yeah, this is home_

The days passed by quickly. Everyone grew closer then family and it was a little bit more then obvious that Bella and Andro were falling in love by second, thought nothing had happened yet. Not even one little, accidental kiss.

And they were running out of time.

...

Bella and Andro were walking through the park that night, the Digimon side of the group watching them under the moonlight. They were all worried since Andro only had three days left and neither Bella or Andro kissed.

"This is really bad, Captain, only three days left and they haven't even puckered up once." Hassleberry groaned in worry.

Louie sighed.

"I know, Hassleberry. But what can we do? You guys are hopeless in the love department, Chazz can't even get his own soul mate to kiss him-" She growled.

"Hey!" Chazz snapped.

"-and I need help with coming up with plans, I've never done this before!" She groaned and started pulling at her tail.

"I have an idea." Jaden suddenly said.

"What is it, Jay?" Chumbly asked.

"Let's tell Jesse and the others!" The Guilmon declared, grinning.

The others stared at him for a few moments, until the silence was broken.

"Are you crazy, Jaden?! If Bella finds out about the contract, Andro will be stuck getting turned back into a Digimon and get forced to be HexGuardromon's lab rat! Plus, what makes you think they'll even believe us in the first place?! That's bat shit craz-" Syrus ranted.

"Ya know, that might just work, Jaden. Why didn't we think of it before?!" Louie groaned to herself, laughing.

"Wait, Jaden actually came up with a good idea?" Chumbly questioned.

"Who knew the idiot had it in him?" Chazz smirked.

"Hey!" Jaden snapped.

"I got it!" Louie yelled and snapped her fingers, turning around and grinning at her friends.

All of them shivered, not liking that particular grin which they had come to fear when it appeared on Atticus's face.

"Louie, I don't like that look in your eyes." Syrus whimpered.

"Affirm-affirmative Pri-Private." Hassleberry stuttered.

"I am going to execute a plan to get them together." Louie declared, an evil grin on her face.

"Wh-wh-what kind of p-pl-plan, Louie?" Chazz stuttered, fearing for Andro (and himself) slightly.

"Why, a plan of love, Chazzanova. And **you** are gonna help me set the mood for it."

"N-n-n-n-n-no way, Louie! Get someone else to do it!"

"Chill, Chazz, I just need you to get our human buddies, everybody from Hikari to Julie, over at Jesse's house for a meeting. And tell them it's an emergency!"

"To do what exactly?"

"1: Tell them about the contract and stress that they can't tell Bella. 2: Discus my plan and develop it further. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With that, Chazz flew away, as fast as his Beelzeemon wings could carry him. Louie grinned and turned to the other Digimon, each of them flinching under her scary gaze.

"In the mean time, you guys will keep Bella and Andro busy. Make sure Bella and Andro don't get home by curfew and at least try to get them in a romantic setting. Do I make myself clear?" Louie ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They whimpered.

Louie gave a sugar-sweet smile.

"Good luck with that." She giggled and ran off, most likely heading for the Anderson's house.

Once alone, Syrus looked at the scenery.

"Well, since I'm the smartest here, I guess I should at least try to do what Louie asked." He sighed.

The bluenette turned to his friends and clapped his hands.

"Okay, guys, we need to make this place look really good. Hassleberry, Chumbly, you're with me." The Kumamon said.

The BrownFrigimon and the Agumon saluted.

"I can make music." Jaden offered and was about to dash off.

"We have all we need to make some music, right here, my friend." Syrus chuckled, holding the Guilmon's tail before he could run off.

"Where?" Jaden asked.

Syrus gestured to the land around them.

"We can use the plants, rocks, dirt and even the wind to make the music, we just need to be gentle." He explained, reaching into his belt and pulling out 2 fans, 1 green the other pink.

"Where'd you get those?" Jaden asked.

"Tami gave them to me. She said she saw them in a shop and felt like I might need them, soon."

"Looks like she was right, as usual."

Syrus chuckled at the statement and started using the fans to make a breeze, flowing the reeds in the grass to create a small sound. Bella heard the gentle sounds in the air.

"Wow, that sounds really nice." She noticed.

Andro grinned as the others watched, Hassleberry and Chumbly tapping the rocks in rhythm. Syrus grinned at their performance and turned to Jaden.

"Jay, I need you to sing. My singing is worst then a dying cat's, Hassleberry's voice would only impress Shirley and Chumbly doesn't know the words to any songs, or so he told me." Syrus explained.

Jaden nodded.

"I'm ready when you guys are ready to make some more music." He stated.

"Then do it!" The Kumamon stated.

The Guilmon nodded and began to sing in time with his friends (Cue Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale).

...

Bella and Andro continued to walk, Louie, Chazz and their human companions finally arriving on the scene.

"Atticus, any ideas?" Louie asked.

The brunette thought for a moment and then grinned.

"I have just the one. Get me to the lake." He instructed.

Chazz nodded and after flying over Andro and Bella's heads, using one of the many advantages of being an Anime character, Atticus exchanged his usual outfit for a sailor's clothing. As Bella and Andro passed him, he faked a cough and gained their attention, gesturing to the only boat near him.

"May I interest you fokes in a midnight boat ride under the pale moonlight?" He offered.

Bella and Andro nodded.

"That sounds nice, thank you. How much?" Bella asked, taking out her wallet.

"Absolutely nothing, my dear. I am but a humble servant to the Goddess of Love, doing his duties in aiding young lovers to their true path." Atticus stated, pridefully.

Bella shrugged it off and started getting in the boat while Andro blushed like wild fire, wondering one thing:

"_Is it really **that** obvious?!_"

As he thought that, the others saw the look on his face and thought the same thing:

"_Big time obvious._"

Atticus started rowing the boat, not knowing two familiar gear like Digimon were under the surface, watching as Bella stared at Andro.

"You know Andro, we have been friends for three months and a half, I was wondering... If you would like to take it to the next step... And..." Bella stuttered and shyly blushed, and looking away.

"Be my boyfriend." She finally said.

In side his head, Atticus was doing a little 'happy dance', glad they were finally gonna kiss and back on the sure, everyone was the same. Andro's face really perked up and nodded and grabbed her hand.

"_Yes, I will love to be your boyfriend, even though I am mute, can't talk and was once a Digimon, yes!_" He yelled in his mind.

Atticus smiled and the others watched a distance away as they went under a romantic willow tree. The former Digimon looked deep into Bella's eyes, the human returning the gesture.

"_Andro... Everytime I look in your eyes, I see the person who took me out of the woods... Are you the one who took me out and gave me the music box?_" She thought.

Jaden continued to sing as lights glowed around them from fireflies and the others using their abilities to make it shiny and as romantic as possible. Both Bella and Andromon started to lean close and close there eyes ready to kiss, as the Digimon and humans watch in anticipation for the kiss...

However before they could, the boat capsized dropping the three on the boat into the water!

Everyone stared, frozen in shock Anime style, as the romantic mood they had worked so hard to get just right was destroyed right in front of them. Even Jaden stopped singing.

"I. Don't. Freaking. Believe. This." Haou muttered, his left eye twitching.

Yohan burst out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at him, not seeing how he could find this funny.

"Nothing... That just reminded me of my first date with Haou." He said, whipping a tear from his left eye since he laughed so hard.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces while Haou's face turned a beat red.

"How does that remind you of your-" Louie began to ask, only to be cut off by the golden eyed boy's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Don't ask and he won't tell." The boy who's name meant Supreme King hissed.

Yohan and the others snickered/giggled at the golden eyed boy's blush.

...

Back with Atticus, Andro and Bella, the threesome stood up in the water, shaking it off as Bella helped Andro up.

"Well that was unexpected. Come on, let's dry off before any of us get sick." She said and then turned to Atticus.

"That includes you, sir, thanks for the ride by the way." The Motomiya girl smiled, still clueless to the 'Fairy man' being one of her friends.

The others had a gloom cloud aurora over them, unhappy that their hard work was wasted. However in the water, both Yusuke and Darkness peeked out and laughed as the three humans walked out of the lake. HexGuardomon watched through their eyes and grinned.

"Good job boys, that was close." He said as a frown appeared on his face.

"Too close. That stupid brat." He growled and looked at his cauldron.

"If this keeps up those two will be kissing by the sunset of the last day." He huffed as he walked to his cabinet and pulled out several bottles of ingredients that made a familiar Digimon to human potion.

"The foolish high protector's son will be mine, and I will see him wither and break..." He grabbed his blood stone necklace that held Andromons voice and smirked.

"I'll see him wiggle like a worm on a hook." He chuckled as he drank the potion, making his body started to morph and change into that of a human's.

He became a handsome, young boy, Bella's age, with rusted red hair, light tanned skin and dark rust-red eyes. He smirked and snapped his fingers, a goth-like outfit suddenly adoring his figure, but kept the necklace around his neck.

"This will be too easy." He chuckled and with another snap of his fingers, he was on his way to the Human world, ready to crush Andro's dreams and make the boy his own.

...

The next morning, in the Motomiya's home, Andro had locked himself in the guest room, too embarrassed with what had happened last night at the almost kiss to come out.

"_Oooh, that was so embarrassing! I don't know how that stupid boat capsized, but I'm not sure if Bella wants to see me again._" He thought in distress.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

"Andro! It's me, Louie! Come out, now, young man, we're worried about you." Louie ordered from behind the door.

He just mutely covered his face with a pillow, very embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm coming in anyway!" She said as she stepped in and saw Andro covering his face, making a worried look cross her features.

"Andro, what's wrong?" Louie asked, going up to him.

He just silently sighed and walked out, looking down to see Bella talking to Davis. The former Digimon gently smiled before frowning at what had happened yesterday.

"_I don't think Bella would ever want to kiss me again after what happened, and I only have today and tomorrow to get her to kiss me and that is it._" He thought as he watched as Bella hugged Davis and walked out.

Andro sighed and walked back into the guest room sad, seeming to forget that Louie was with him.

"_Bella... Oh, how I wish to talk to you and tell you every thing about me, maybe then you will know how much you mean to me._" He thought as he began to sing in his head, since he still had no voice for it.

Andro:

"_If only you could know  
The things I long to say  
If only I could tell you  
What I wish I could convey  
It's in my ev'ry glance  
My heart's an open book  
You'd see it all at once  
If only you would look_

_If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try_

_All my secrets, you would learn them  
All my longings, you'd return them  
Then the silence would be broken  
Not a word would need be spoken_"

Bella:

"_What is it about him  
That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy  
In a way I've only felt but once before?  
How come when he looks at me  
It seems like time stops moving  
Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore?  
But that voice!_"

Andro:

"_If only it were true  
If only for a while._"

Bella:

"_Ah, that voice!_"

Andro:

"_If only you would notice  
How I ache beneath my smile_"

Bella:

"_Where's that voice?_"

Andro:

"_I guess you never will  
I guess it doesn't show  
But if I never find a way to tell you so  
Oh, what I would give  
If only you could know_"

"Bless you, mate." Louie sighed, feeling sorry for her friend, but she was also worried.

"_Tomorrow, there's a party that Adrian boy at Jesse's school is hosting and practically the entire city will be there. Bella might find another Prince, I mean, she could have any boy in the world! How can a little mer-human compete with that?_" She thought to herself and began singing, too.

Louie:

"_If only I knew how  
I'd make them see the light  
If only it were up to me  
This all would turn out right  
And if I only could  
I'll tell you what I'd do  
I'd simply wave my claw  
And make your dreams come true  
And wouldn't that surprise you  
If you only knew._"

Meanwhile in the Digital World, thought he didn't know it, HiAndromon was getting in on the musical, too.

HiAndromon:

"_How could he just suddenly  
Completely disappear into thin oil?  
It's been 3 whole months and 2 weeks  
And I don't know where he has gone!_"

Bella:

"_Ah, that voice!_"

HiAndromon:

"_If only you'd come home..._"

Louie:

"_If only I could help..._"

Bella:

"_Where's that voice?_"

Andro:

"_If only there were time  
I know we'd kiss at last_"

Bella:

"_That voice!_"

HiAndromon:

"_If only you'd come back  
I'll change my ways!_"

Louie:

"_Just one more day for that kiss to come..._"

Andro:

"_But time keeps racing forward  
And our moment's almost passed!_"

HiAndromon:

"_I'll try to understand..._"

Andro:

"_It has to happen now…_"

HiAndromon:

"_I'll keep my temper low..._"

Louie:

"_I'd give my life up to make it happen..._"

HiAndromon:

"_I should have started listening to you all along..._"

Bella:

"_How I wish that boy could have been this one!_"

Andro:

"_There's only one more day until I have to go!_"

Bella:

"_If only..._"

Andro, Louie &amp; HiAndromon:

"_Oh, what I would give if only you could know..._"

Bella:

"_And at the party  
What will occur?  
Maybe I'll find that voice  
But I'll lose him..._"

Andro:

"_If only..._"

Louie:

"_If only..._"

HiAndromon:

"_If only..._"

...

It was close to night time as Bella walked home that afternoon, thinking about the dance at Jesse, Yohan and Haou's school and about Andro.

"Andro, why is it every time I am near you, you are so familiar to me?" She thought out-loud.

The Motomiya girl thought about the eyes of her rescuer and Andro's eyes. She looked up at the window as Andro looked out thinking and then return back in as the lights turned off, meaning Andro was asleep.

"Andro..." Bella looked down and nodded to herself.

"Okay, at the dance I will tell him, that I know its him, no... I'll do it now!" She declared in determination.

She started to take quick steps to her home, only to hear some sort of singing...

Familiar singing at that.

"Huh?" Bella wondered and after a quick glance at her house, she turned around and followed the voice.

She ran in the direction of the singing, all the way to the park and looked around for the singing voice, only to see a mist. Bella looked ahead and saw a shadowed figure in the mist. As he approached, a glowing red stone around his neck made a red mist emit from it, unnoticed by the oblivious Motomiya girl. It covered Bella, causing her eyes to glaze over as the red mist seeped on the ground and spread into Bella's home and her friends' houses as well.

...

The next morning, Andro slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He thought about what needed to be done and smiled, making a strong decision.

"_I will tell her, and ask her to the dance at Jesse's school and then tell her the truth, deal or no deal._" He thought.

The former Digimon heard voices. Thinking it was Bella, he ran out of the guest room and looked down from above and was shocked to see what he did.

Bella was holding the hand of someone else and it was HexGuardomon in disguise!

But Andro didn't realize it, nor did Bella or Davis, but they were hypnotized. Andro felt like a large piece of lead had entered his heart. He clutched it, taking a step back, choking back tears as he heard that Bella was taking HexGuardomon, or Adachi as he was calling himself, to the dance close to sunset. The former Digimon ran off, back into his room with a broken heart, unnoticed by the hypnotized humans, but Adachi did notice him.

The Alchemist touched his red stone-necklace and smirked, evilly.

...

The sun was setting as Andro sat on the couch in the Motomiya's home. He pressed his legs to his chest as he cried, believing that he will never see Bella again.

On the coffee table, a suitcase of Duel Monster cards made by Bella, several cartoon Duel Spirits slipped out and invisibly watched the sad Human/Digimon.

...

Meanwhile, with Louie and the others, they were facing a issue that none of them understood. None of their human friends (or soul mates in a few occasions) remembered Andro, and only Adachi, except Shirley who growled at Adachi, rather threateningly.

"I really don't like this. That Adachi person just... rubs me the wrong way." Louie muttered.

The other Digimon agreed with her, nodding their heads as Hassleberry rubbed Shirley's head, making the croc purr.

"I have to agree, Captain Louie. Even Lieutenant Shirley doesn't like him." Hassleberry pointed out, gently reaching out to touch a bit of the bandaged area where Adachi kicked her.

The croc had growled at Adachi when she met him and he had purposely (and unnoticeable) stepped on her tail, which shocked the Digimon to the core since not even Jim had seemed to notice her family was injured. Louie had done as Julie taught her, bandaging up the reptile's tail as best as she could, but Shirley continued to whimper every once in a while, due to the pain she was in. They were all worried and confused, Louie especially it seemed.

...

At the school, Atticus was doing what he did best: flirting with girls. However, every great performer needs a break, so he took one in to go to the bathroom, only to hear a bit of singing a little while after he entered. At first, it just seemed to be simple humming, humming of an ancient tune that Atticus thought would sound wonderful on a flute, but then words started to form.

"_Oh, my amulet, you are the key,  
to my ultimate destiny,  
Soon, that old fool he will pay,  
for the misdeeds, he has done, up to today_

_I will get the ancient gear, from the child  
he doesn't know, he will die, tonight  
I knew I could break him, his friends were easy,  
to take control of, rather quickly._"

Atticus peaked over the top of his stall only to see Adachi doing the singing, but he didn't see Adachi in the mirror he was looking in. He saw a man in red armor with an evil glint in his eyes that terrified the Master of Love to the core. He saw HexGuardomon for who he really was, which broke the hypnosis that had been controlling him.

"Ohh what happened?" Atticus asked himself, feeling dizzy, light-headed and instinct telling him to sit down.

Memories flashed in his mind and he was glad that Adachi was gone now, since he couldn't stop himself from talking out-loud.

"Wait! Andro, that Guardomon, I need to tell someone. Wait, Louie and the Digimon! They may know what's going on!" He realized and he ran out as fast as he could, calling out for his Digital friends.

...

At the park, Atticus was finally able to find his friends.

"Guys, guys, I need your help!" Atticus yelled as he approached them.

"ATTICUS?!" The Digimon exclaimed in shock at seeing the Casanova here.

"Bella is going with the wrong guy!" The Master of Love exclaimed.

"You think we don't already know that, Lieutenant Atticus? That guy kicked Shirley and made it so even Jim wouldn't notice it!" Hassleberry hissed.

"HE WHAT?! Oh that dude is a dead man! But what's going on? How did he get us all to be all cozzy-ing up to him, even Hikari was nice to Adachi?!" Atticus exclaimed.

"I'll put it in the simplest terms possible: Andro became human because of a Digimon named HexGurdromon. HexGurdromon wanted Ando as his servant in exchange for his humanity. HexGurdromon saw that Andro was going to win the bet, so he cheated. He turned himself human, hypnotized everyone into thinking he's the good guy and that Andro doesn't exist and now, unless we can get Bella and the others to snap out of it so she she can kiss him, HexGurdromon, or Adachi as he's calling himself, will have his way and we may lose both Bella and Andro forever." Louie explained.

The others stared at her in shock.

"You think Adachi is HexGurdromon?" Chazz asked, his black wings ruffling.

"Think about it, guys, Bella just asked Andro to be her boyfriend and now all of a sudden this Adachi guy comes along and BAM! Bella's all over him, our human friends are all over him and nobody remembers Andro even exists." The Veemon Princess explained.

"It's all way too convenient." Syrus agreed.

"I can't believe we were so stupid not to see it." Chumbly sighed, disappointed.

"Affirmative, Solider." Hassleberry agreed.

"HexGurdromon has gone too far this time." Jaden growled, his brown eyes flashing green and orange for a moment, before settling again.

"Adachi is going down." Chazz growled, punching his fist into his palm.

"And Andro is going to get his Happily Ever After with Bella." Atticus vowed.

"We'll all make sure of it." Louie finished.

The gang nodded and they were off, ready to take down the Alchemist, fix things for their former Digimon friend and save their human friends from Adachi's lies.

...

In the Motomiya's guest room, Andro continued his silent sobbing, begging for things to be different, for a change.

"ANDRO!"

Huh. Looks like his wish was granted.

Andro slowly lifted his head to see Louie, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry and Chumbly at the door panting hard, Atticus leaning on the Demon Lord for support and Shirley panting rather quickly. Andro made a face that asked 'what's going on?', which Louie seemed only too eager to get rid of.

"HexGuardromon is here! He was Adachi all along and hypnotized all our human buddies into thinking he was you and that you didn't exist!" Louie growled, seemingly extremely peeved at the Alchemist.

The former Digimon's eyes widened in horror as he realized 3 things.

1: HexGuardromon never wanted him to succeed.  
2: He only wanted the Machine Memory he had to take New Machine City from his father.  
3: He didn't have a lot of time to stop the Alchemist before the sunset, which was already happening.

With those thoughts in mind, Andro got to his feet and ran out the door, the Digimon, Shirley and Atticus following closely.

"We got to stall HexGuardomon! Hassleberry, go to the Digital World and tell my parents, tell your parents, Hell! Tell even HiAndromon if you'd like! Just get us an army here!" Louie ordered.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Hassleberry saluted.

"_Excuse us?_"

The Digimon, Atticus and Shirley turned and saw lots of cartoon Duel Spirits approach them, a few other Duel Monster Spirits with them. One Spirit that looked liked Clockwork from Danny phantom stepped up.

"_But me and the other Spirits will like to help._" He said.

The Digimon and Atticus were in awe.

"Who are all of you guys?" Jaden asked, curiously.

"_Hoo, we were supposed to be Bella's duel spirits, but that Adachi/HexGuardomon fella has stopped Bella from seeing us._" King Candy explained.

"But, how can you help us when you guys are invisible?" Chumly asked.

Chazz spoke up.

"I think I can help. Some Demon Lords have special powers, Louie and Jaden have ancient royal Digimon blood in their veins, so I think between all 3 of us, we can bring you guys to life to stop HexGuardomon."He explained.

"_Can you also bring those little spirits that were around Bella's friends? I think they also want to help._" Heatblast said, pointing forward.

The Digimon and Atticus turned and saw a few spirits behind them from Blade Scatter (Alexis's card), Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (Yohan's card), Evil HERO Gaia (Haou's card), Light and Darkness Dragon (Sally's card), Cinderella (Tami's card), Harpie Lady Sisters (Hikari's card) and Flint Cragger (Jim's Card) to Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (Jesse's card).

"_Haou, Yohan, Hikari and Jesse can't see us, either._" Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus growled.

"_Let us help our masters, please. I love Tami._" Tomb Thumb begged.

"_Haou needs us Evil HEROs and his Spirit Partner Yubel, wither he'll admit it or not._" Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy growled.

"_Yohan would have died a long time without us._" Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger hissed.

"_Jesse needs us, too._" Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger added.

"_Sally loves us very much._" Red Eyes Black Dragon explained.

"_The real Jim wants Shirley back._" Fossil Dragon Skullgar added.

"_I want Alexis back, now!_" Cuber Tutu pouted.

"_Hikari hated being used and she'll want this guys's blood when this is all over._" Harpie Lady's Dragon sighed.

"_Well? Can you help us?_" A final Duel Spirit asked.

It was a Winged Kuriboh and though everyone would have thought you'd be lying if you told them this, but Winged Kuriboh was one of Haou's cards.

Louie, Chazz and Jaden shared a look and nodded.

"We'll do our best." They promised.

...

Meanwhile, at the school, Bella looked monotonously as she and Adachi/HexGuardomon danced. He looked outside and smirked, knowing it was only a matter of time until sunset and Andromon would becomes his.

Suddenly, the school started to rumble and shake!

"Huh? What's going on?" Hikari demanded.

Suddenly, a bunch of Duel Spirits, both cartoon and normal types, attacked. For those who could naturally see Spirits, they were rather confused about why they were attacking right now, not realizing they were their own spirits, but everyone began to panic when they started destroying everything! All the normal people ran out, panicking as some of the spirits started attacking HexGuardomon. Tossing him around or dumping stuff on him, you name it, they did it while Bella stood still, dazed like a statue. Fix it Felix and Tucker from Danny Phantom quickly dragged her out of harm's way.

"Come on, miss, it's not safe here!" Felix said.

Outside Andro, Shirley and Atticus got to the entrance in time to see the chaos really begin to break out while inside, Winged Kuriboh grabbed HexGuardomon's head.

"_You are a nasty person! Or should I say, 'nasty Digimon'?!_" The little Spirit growled and spat on the Alchemist's head.

That caused HexGuardomon to snarl as he swiped the winged fur-ball off his head.

"Enough you annoying little spirits!" He yelled.

Atticus, Shirley and Andro burst through the doors. The Alchemist Digimon grabbed his necklace, not noticing Shirley growling. The croc ran up to him and bit him on his left leg, making him yowl in pain and accidentally brake the string around the necklace that held the stone.

"NO!" HexGuardromon yelled at seeing the stone fall.

He tried to grab it, only to be tackled by Louie before he could get it. The stone shattered as soon as it made contact with the ground, releasing Andro's voice and letting it return to where it belonged, inside of Andro's throat. And once his voice had returned, everyone who had been under Adachi's hypnosis was snapped out of it, Bella included.

"Andro?" She questioned, seeing him approach her.

"Bella!" Andro called, running over to her.

Then she gasped.

"You can talk again!" Bella cheered and lunged at Andro, hugging him tightly.

Andro smiled and picked her up, spinning them both around once before putting Bella back on her feet.

"Bella! I wanted to tell you so many things." Andro started.

HexGuardomon saw this and gasped.

"Bella, don't listen to him!" He ordered, only to cover his mouth in shock, realizing he was talking in his old voice.

All of Bella's human friends growled at him, Jim looking especially angered since from the looks of things she was finally able to notice what had happened to her dearest friend, Shirley.

"Andro, you really are the one who saved me!" Bella said, smiling.

The two leaned forward to kiss, however they were to late. As the sun disappeared on the horizon, Andro clutched his chest in pain as he felt his body stretch and grow. He grew to the ceiling as his human cloths ripped, revealing familiar metal armor under his skin. Bella and the humans gasped while HexGuardomon laughed, wickedly.

"You're too late, you're too late!" The thing who called itself Adachi exclaimed and resumed his true form, freaking out the humans who were out of the lop even more.

The evil Magician Guardomon then grabbed Andromon's arm and dragged him to the woods to the portal to the Digital World as Bella and the others ran in an attempt to catch up to them.

"ANDRO!" She yelled.

...

Back in the Digital World, HexGuardomon ripped the Digimetal Memory from Andro, causing him to be reduced to being a normal Guardomon.

"Let me go, you got the Digi-metal, please let me go!" He yelled.

The Alchamist just chuckled.

"Oh it's not just you I want, but something more bigger." He stated.

"HexGuardomon, stop!"

"Leave our son alone!"

The Alchemist and Champion Digimon turned around to see HiAndromon along with Louie's parents, King Koji and Queen Louisa of the Dragon Digimon. As they came up to the magician Digimon, he smirked.

"Ah the ruler of New Machine City and the King and Queen of the Dragon Kingdom. How nice it is to see you all again." HexGuardromon said and gave HiAndromon a glare.

"More so HiAndromon for what you did to Witchly Hallows all those years ago." He said.

HiAndromon gave a guilty look.

"Look, I know what I did in the past was terrible, but I have learned from my mistakes so please, let my son go." He ordered softly.

HexGuardomon gave a look of pretending and then smirked.

"Well, I always been a boy with an eye for bargen. The son of New Machine City, and the Daughter and Son-in-Spirit of the Dragon King and Queen." HexGuardromon snapped his fingers, causing Andro/Guardomon to be covered in a red light electricity as a portal opened up, pair of hands pulling a familiar Veemon and Guilmon out of it.

"LOUIE! JADEN!" Louisa gasped.

"Let me go, you b*st*rd!" Louie growled, struggling in the hands' grip.

"You'll pay for this, you creep! Our friends will save us, just you wait!" Jaden declared.

HexGuardromon laughed.

"Oh really? I am about to become the most powerful Machine Wizard Digimon there is and one more thing." HexGuardromon looked at a angry Louisa.

"Try to attack me and I will kill your children on the spot." He hissed.

Louisa and Koji glared at the mad Alchemist, while Louie and Jaden shared a look.

...

Meanwhile in the Real World, after Louie and Jaden were taken, Bella got mad and looked forward as a black aura covered her. Her Duel Spirits started to become solid as the other Digimon gasped.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"What is it, Dino-boy?" Jim asked, nervously placing her arms around Shirley and Hassleberry in order to keep close.

"I'd know that Data anywhere, any Digimon with half a history lesson would know who that monster is!" Chazz explained, glaring at Bella's back.

"What are you talking about, guys?" Yohan and Jesse demanded.

"I don't know how, but from the looks of it, Bella has the Data of a very evil and dangerous, but dead, Digimon inside of her!" Syrus exclaimed, fearful.

"Wh-wh-who is it, S-S-Syrus?" Tami stuttered, reaching for and grabbing the Kumamon's hand.

"It's Apocalymon! He's an evil, ancient Digimon who was defeated by the first generation of DigiDestined AKA The Crest Users! But now, it looks like he's been hiding inside of Bella's body for the last who knows how many years." Chumbly explained.

The Humans all gasped, all but Haou at least, and watched as their friend's new found power started to work.

Meanwhile with Bella, as the aura covered her, she looked at Ryotaro aka Kamen Rider Den-O.

"Ryo, I need to borrow the power of Den-O, if I can." She said as

Ryotaro nodded.

"You can and don't worry we are all gonna follow you no matter what." He promised as he took the belt off, gave it to Bella.

He was absorbed into it and Bella placed it on, pressing the button and turned into Den-O (even became an adult). She pulled another card that was Kamen Rider Den-os motorcycle on it and it became alive.

"I am gonna save him, I lost him once, I won't lose him again." She vowed.

Jesse and Alexis shared a look and then nodded, running over to Bella and tapping one of her shoulders, each.

"We want to go, too." Jesse stated.

"Jaden and Louie need us." Alexis added.

Bella nodded and gestured for them to get on. The Motomiya girl got on the motorcycle after them, they all got into a position so that Bella could drive, but she hesitated.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis questioned.

"I have no idea how to drive a motorcycle." Bella realized.

The humans and Digimon face palmed as the cartoons Duel Spirits just shrugged.

"Hold on, I can possess you and allow you to drive." Momotaros suggested, causing Bella to nod.

The oni Imagirin entered Bella and she transformed into Sword Den-O.

"Okay, you two better hold on as we work to save your boyfriends and girlfriend." He said.

Alexis and Jesse's cheecks turned a deep red at being caught out. Momotaros started the motorcycle and plowed forward as the cartoon Duel Spirits, Humans and Digimon followed behind the kamen rider and her passangers.

...

Back in the Digital World, HexGuardomon looked at HiAndromon, Louisa and Koji.

"Now... Do we have a deal?" He questioned as he gestured to the trapped Andro, Louie and Jaden, who call had looks on their faces that begged their parents not to do this.

The three rulers grew sad as HiAndromon took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"It's... It's a deal" He declared.

HexGuardomon grinned while Louie gasped.

"Haha, its done then!" He cackled and snapped his fingers.

The lightning left Andro, Louie and Jaden and covered there parents(-in-Spirit) as they were electrocuted. Energy passed through the three as a aura sapped through as it entered HexGuardomon who laughed.

"MOMMY!" Louie yelled.

She was about to run to her mother, but Andro and Jaden held her back. The Veemon Princess struggled with all her might against the hold the boys had on her, crying the entire time and screaming for HexGuardromon to stop it and take her instead.

...

With Bella/Sword Den-O, Alexis and Jesse on the motorcycle, they finally saw the light that would take them to the Digital World. Bella/Sword Den-O's eyes narrowed as she pulled out two cards from the suit case of Duel Monster cards and focused her new power.

...

Eventually, the light cleared around HiAndromon, Louie and Koji, who were all now in there In-training forms and badly injured. Louie gasped in horror and finally broke free, heading straight for her mother, first. Andro and Jaden followed her example, walking up to them in a daze with a horrified look on their face.

"Mom." Louie whimpered, holding her mother to her chest.

Andro picked his father up gently.

"Dad." He whimpered, softly.

Jaden picked up Koji and held him close, unable to say a word to his Father-in-Spirit.

Evil chuckling/maniacal laughter was heard as the three turned and saw HexGuardomon had changed. He was now a tall clown like Digimon with black and white patterned outfit a clover and spade on his cheek and slanted rusted red eyes and blonde hair.

"Hahah, with the power of the digi metal-" The Digimon that was once HexGuardromon showed the digimetal was in the palm of his hand.

"-and the energies of New Machine City and the Dragon Kingdom, I have under gone the perfect evolution, I am now Pidemon! Master of magics and alchemy!" He laughed.

The Guardomon that was once Andro nearly teared up before he scowled and looked at the mad clown Digimon, an angry and hateful flash in both his eyes, Louie's eyes and Jaden's eyes.

"You... You monster!" They yelled in synchronization.

The angry Andro grabbed Pidemon's wrists and tried to push him.

"Don't try to fight me, you stupid brat!" He yelled only for Louie and Jaden to strike out, as well.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY, YOU B*ST*RD! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" Louie growled in pure rage with golden eyes that matched Haou's a little too well.

"You will pay for all the things you have done, you creature." Jaden growled in a calm tone with orange and green eyes that would match one of Haou's cards, Yubel.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOU STUPID RATS!" Pidemon yelled.

He slapped Andro away from him and into Louie and Jaden. He pulled a sword out and pointed at them, thought the female Dragon only hardened her golden glare and held her mother tighter and more protectively.

"It's high time you learn some respect and fall just like your-" Pidemon was cut off by a double shot, causing him to snarl and turn around.

He saw Bella, now as Den Os sword form, as the one who fired the blast and was holding two smoking guns covered in a black aura. Behind her was the girl with dark blonde hair, Alexis, who was glaring at him like he was a criminal and the younger blue-haired twin, Jesse, also glaring at him but with eyes as black as the night where they would normally be white.

"Let my friends go, kisama (you bastard)!" Bella ordered as Pidemon recognized the aura.

"So, Apoclypsemon placed himself in a human to be reborn?" He questioned, a grin appearing on his ugly face.

"Once I deal with you, your power will be mine!" He cackled, only for Andro, Louie and Jaden's friends to attack.

"Leave our friends alone!" Chazz yelled over the sound of the others striking.

Pidemon became drowned in rage, up to the point when he used his magic to force the guys into their Rookie forms (those who weren't already in them, at least) and forced Andro to the side.

"ANDRO!" Bella/Den-O Gun form yelled as she charged.

"Monster, how dare you!" She screamed, only for Yusuke and Darkness to wrap their wires around her, ripping the belt off, turning her to human form and dropping it.

The humans and Shirley saw this as they picked up there Digimon friends.

"Come on, we got to save her!" Jesse encouraged, his eyes white again.

They quickly used a sharp rock to stab the two Hagumon to let Bella go, making them drop her as Pidemon prepared a magical Blast aimed at Bella.

"Say good bye to your little sweet heart!" He said to Andro, his eyes dark, hallows of madness.

Andro stood up, his eyes widened at what Pidemon said he would do. But with fuel from his love for Bella, the Guardomon ran up to Pidemon, grabbed his hair and yanked him down, causing the alchemist wizard clown to miss fire at Yusuke and Darkness, destroying them!

"YUSUKE! DARKNESS!" Pidemon screamed in horror.

He grabbed the falling metal pieces there were once his loyal minions, gritting his teeth in anger as he watched Andro run to Bella. The two lovers and their friends quickly ran off and out of what they assumed was the line of fire, accidentally leaving HiAndromon, Louisa and Koji behind as a dark aura covered the clown Digimon, cracks forming as a black fog covered him.

Once the Digimon and humans were a good distance away, Andro grabbed Bella's arms.

"Bella, please forget about me, my Digimon friends will get you guys out before he hurts you." He requested, the other Digimon nodding their heads in agreement.

Bella and her human friends shook their heads.

"I won't abandon you, not when I found you again!" She stated, stubbornly.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, the group looked and gasped at what Pidemon had transformed into. He should have been a holy knight Craniamon, but he was blood red with black vines all over. He was Craniamon: Dark Burst Mode.

The Digimon gasped, all of them recognizing the holy knight.

"YOU PATHETIC INFERIOR BEINGS! ALL OF NEW MACHINE CITY AND The DRAGON KINGDOM AND BEYOND WILL BOW TO MY POWER!" He yelled like a lunatic as he released a dark aura, a storm starting to form as it waved down.

Craniamon waved his sword, causing great craters and holes to form.

"The elements bend to my will!" He declared as he sent a energy wave with his weapon, separating everyone from each other.

As Bella was sent flying, she pulled a Duel Monster card out.

"Odin help!" She begged.

The entalicaon incarnation of the Norse God grabbed her in the air while Andro held onto a rock. He felt the winds against his metal skin and watched in horror as Craniamon focused his weapon on the ground, creating a crater that Andro fell into. The humans and Digimon watched in horror, several gasping and exclaiming in shock.

"ANDRO!" Louie screamed over the sound of everyone's voices.

Inside the hole, Andro was okay but slightly bruised/dented. He looked up at Craniamon, who was peaking down into it, laughing as he fired magical bolts into the hole, Andro rolling out of the way in fear and panic.

Meanwhile with Bella, Odin had placed her down, saw what had happened and was getting scared.

"What can I do?" She questioned.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration struck her like lightening.

"That is the ultimate blaster." She muttered and pulled out 9 cards.

"Space Minicon Team, Race Minicon Team, Space Minicon Team, come out and help me combine to become the Recuim Cannon!" The Motomiya girl declared.

The three Minicon Teams came out and nodded. They held hands and they transformed into a cannon.

"I have only one shot, I am focusing more of my power into it to make it really work, but I need to get higher." Bella muttered to herself as she saw a cliff a little way's away.

"That's it!" She realized.

...

Bella quickly ran up the cliff, climbing to get higher. She reached the top, took aim at the Knight Digimon and charged it, just as Craniamon raised his weapon.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!" He cackled.

The humans and Digimon gasped in horror, fearing it was all over. Bella fired the cannon, the blast shooting forward and piercing Craniamon's chest, making him cry out in pain. The shot dispersed, leaving a large hole of crackling red energy as the kick back of it sent Bella flying back. She fell off the cliff, unconscious thanks to the energy output, however she was saved by a large crowd of familiar Duel Spirits, who gently carried her to the large hole Andro fell in.

Craniamon started to crackle, spark, groan and scream as he finally dispersed into data, the Machine Digital Memory fell into the hole as the aura energy of the absorbed Royal Digimon flew out and returned to their rightful owners, causing HiAndromon, Louisa and Koji to return to their true forms.

...

Back at HexGuardomon's old manor, the ones cursed because of his deals were freed of his vile magic and returned to there normal forms and ran out, happy and free.

Finally, the tyranny of HexGuardromon's evil magic and Alchemy was over.

...

Later, the leaders of New Machine City, rulers of the Dragon Kingdom, the humans and Digimon and even Woody climbed down into the large canyon like hole and saw a large amount of Cartoon spirits, who after seeing them, parted like the red sea to form a path to the center, where Andro the Andromon held the unconscious Bella in his arms.

Jesse, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Chumbly and Hassleberry smiled as they held Louie, Alexis, Tami, Sally, Hikari and Jim in their arms, each pair linked in the front by their hands with award-winning smiles.

HiAndromon, Louisa, Woody and Koji watched the scene and smiled.

"It seems our little girl and her friends has grown up and found themselves there future mates, huh Koji?" Louisa noted with a smile of pride.

Koji smiled and nodded his head, taking his soul mate into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

HiAndromon watched his son and thought back to the time when he hatched into MetalKoromon; back to when he grew up into Guardomon and moved out and lived in his own domain and how he returned; HiAndromon remembered grooming him to be the new leader and for these four months his son was gone, made him realize his mistakes and what he has done.

HiAndromon turned to the leaders of the Dragon Kingdom, who after seeing the look in his eyes, nodded and smiled with him.

"It looks like our decision is clear." Koji stated as his lover and HiAndromon just looked at their kids, who held their precious humans close.

"I know, Koji, but I only have one thing to say." HiAndromon stated.

Koji and Louisa looked at him, mild surprise in both their eyes. HiAndromon never called any Digimon by a human name.

"How much I am gonna miss him will be something I won't be able to comprehend anytime soon and I'm sure you feel the same with your daughter and her friends." The robotic Digimon said as he turned to look at Woody.

"Woody, get that gem that HexGuardomon used." He instructed.

Woody smiled, bowed and went of to find it, returning very soon with the jewel in his hand. HiAndromon took it from his long time friend while Koji and Louisa came over to him, placing their hands on the item, making it glow. The gem shot out lights towards the named Digimon, making everyone gasp.

The lights surrounded every Digital Monster that had gone to Earth in this adventure and blocked out everyone's eyes. Bella finally woke up in time to see the end of the transformation, which made everyone gasp.

The Digimon had all be turned into humans!

Andro looked exactly like he had as a human, he even had the cloths he had preciously been wearing.

Louie had turned out to look like she could have been Hikari's twin with her figure and skin, but her hair and eyes came from her parent's human forms; Louisa's sky-blue eyes and Koji's raven-blue hair. She was wearing a white jacket with red-linings, a pair of knee-length denim shorts and white sandals.

Jaden looked like Haou's twin, the only difference being their eye color and sense of fashion. Jaden was wearing a red jacket with white lining, a black shirt, white jeans and red boats that matched his jacket.

Syrus still had his glasses, but he seemed to have gotten just a little bit smaller when he was turned human. He had a bush of baby-blue hair on his head, pale skin and grey eyes. He was wearing a yellow version of Jaden's jacket, a burgundy shirt underneath, black jeans and yellow version of Jaden's boats.

Chazz looked as badass as ever, he had black hair that was spiked up all over the place, very pale skin and grey eyes. He still wore his trench coat, but it was now accompanied with a purple shirt, black jeans and darker boats. And he was missing his wings, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Chumbly had gotten a little bit plumper and had the face of a koala, with dark hair in the style of one, a giant pink noise and squinting black eyes. He wore a jacket similar to Jaden's only it was white and lined in red with two tails, a white shirt, black jeans and red boats exactly like Jaden's.

Finally, Hassleberry seemed to be the most changed of them all. He had mud-skin, new black hair in dread-locks with a bleached fringe that looked a lot like teeth, but his eyes remained their forest green color. He still had his bandanna, but to go with it, he was now wearing a yellow jacket like Syrus's with the sleeves torn off, a green army shirt, brown cargo shorts and combat boats.

All of their cloths seemed to glint and glimmer with star-dust, but one thing was for sure: No one was going to complain about how everyone looked.

"Andro!" Bella cheered and glomped said former Digimon, who stumbled for a moment, but caught her in his arms and held her close.

Andro swung her around once, set her on the ground and the two finally did it: they shared their first kiss.

Jaden and the others immediately started checking out their new forms, everyone commenting on the things they now had and the things they had lost with the transformation, their Human friends watching from the side lines and laughing. Once they all realized they were being laughed at, the former Digimon gasped and after smiling, started running for their humans, all of them reuniting in their own way.

Jaden and Alexis hugged, Atticus crying in the back ground and Haou muttering under his breath about being copied from.

Louie and Jesse went for a hug and attempted a kiss, but accidentally ended up crashing their heads together, making Yohan burst out laughing.

Syrus and Tami gave each other simple hand shakes and blushed furiously at the compliments they gave each other.

Chumbly and Sally smiled and after giving him a fair warning, Sally squeaked and glomped Chumbly, saying how cute he was.

Chazz and Hikari smirked at each other and started flirting, Hikari eventually getting fed up with it and pulling Chazz down for a kiss.

Jim and Hassleberry laughed as they ran to one another, Shirley following close behind Jim and they started playing tag, with Shirley being the tagger.

Louisa, Koji, Woody and HiAndromon watched this all happen with fond smiles, Louisa and Woody actually started crying in rejoice for the children.

...

About 10-years-later, everything was great for everyone.

Louie and Jesse were expecting to have their second child running around the house soon, their 2-year-old son being a big help, surprisingly.

Jaden and Alexis were preparing for their first baby.

Syrus and Tami were finally engaged.

Sally and Chumbly were still just boyfriend/girlfriend, but everyone expected that to change soon.

Chazz and Hikari were preparing for their fourth child, their triplet sons/daughter being very helpful young 3-year-olds.

Hassleberry and Jim were running around the world together, dragging Shirley, their 4-year-old son and Shirley's mate George around with them, Shirley being heavily pregnant with eggs.

'And Andro and Bella?' You ask. They're about to be married, so let's get on over to that wedding!

...

Just like they did 10-years-ago, Bella and Andro kissed one another, only this time the setting was very different for several reasons.

1: They were at the alter.  
2: Davis was there, crying his eyes out after giving his little girl away.  
3: Everyone was cheering/whistling for the happy couple.  
4: There were more Digimon there.

Both Digimon and Humans had come to this wedding, anyone wearing a hat throwing it into the air while the women cried/squealed, the men wolf-whistled/cheered and the Digimon switched from yelling in English to Japanese as they cheered for Andro and Bella.

Louie had run up and glomped her friends, squealing about how happy she was for them, everyone honestly stunned she could move on her own, considering how large her belly had gotten now.

Woody sniffed and smiled, happy for the boy he had come to care for as his own grandson.

It may have taken a long time to finally reach where they all were now, but they had done it. And to think, it all started with a gang of rouge dogs and a music box?

THE END!


End file.
